Desert Angel
by Snow Cold Lily
Summary: Gaara found her, pale, dying but still very beautiful, as an angel. He had seen her before, somewhere. He knew he had to save her, take Care of her. But why does he care? GaaHina. Currently editing
1. Prologue - Version 2

So, it's been 7 years sine this story hit the internet, and I went over it the other day and found out: I an do a LOT better than this... So I decided to edit it (among other stories)! Be sure to look for:  
Version 2.0 EDITED

It says that the entire story is updated, which is a lie. Remember: 2.0!  
Enjoy and let me know what you think and where I fail :P

* * *

**Prologue**

It was cold. Cold like winter, freezing like ice.

"_Why is it so cold?" _ Pearly eyes opened, looking around in fright and confusion. There was nothing there, nothing but this white room and bright light. Hinata sat up, her body stiff and aching as if she was a doll carelessly tossed around. Her feet moved, touching the stone floor. No sounds, no source of the light, nor was it dark.

The room had no corners and no ceiling, no visible floor; just endless white. Hinata began to run, her feet not making any sounds as they kicked from the floor. Her breath could be seen as a cloud of mist in the bright world.

"_Why is it so cold?"_ Hinata thought miserably and rubbed her arms. In a desperate attempt, she screamed a loud as her lungs and throat allowed. No sound came. She touched her throat in confusion, and spoke again, but no words came out. She screamed again, nothing. Frustration and helplessness reached her and tears welled in her eyes. Her mouth formed the words: "Help me, someone." But she knew that she was all alone in this cold frozen world.

A pain shot through her and Hinata grabbed her abdomen and toppled over, uttering silent screams.

"_Why does it hurt so much? Where am I? What is happening to me?" _Hinata didn't know. Her vision became blurry and her arms lost strength as the white room started to blacken. Her eyes were all red and swollen from the salty tears, and the cold crept closer. She could barely feel her extremities and her breath left a dense white mist. Her hands were paler than usual, drained and touched by death.

Again, she spoke with a silent whisper; "Help me. Anyone… Someone… Help me!"

* * *

Again: do let me know what you think :P


	2. Desert Night - Version 2

Chapter 1, in which we meet mysteries and some people.  
I don not own Naruto, only this story plot (which has yet to reveal it's ugly head) :) **Remember:**  
Version 2.0 EDITED

Don't you dare flame me for bad grammar unless you've checked for the edited sign :P

* * *

Chapter 1:

**Desert Night**

Bells tinkled softly in the cold desert night. There was no wind, but the cold air had nestled in the sand and the convoy, led by a few selected on camel backs.

A man swayed in his saddle, and nearly fell off as he abruptly woke and halted his mount half in panic. The convoy behind him stopped, wondering what was going on. The picture of a pale girl-, no, young woman, was still fresh in his mind. She was in pain and she was alone. It was an illusion; he told himself and let a hand glide through his red cropped hair, his eyes subconsciously searching for the source of the scream. He pulled the scarf closer to his skin, shivering from the cold.

"Kazekage-sama! What's wrong?" one of the envoys broke from the line and came riding to him in a hurry, alarmed with his hand resting on the sword at his side.  
"Did you hear a scream, Zaku?" Gaara asked the older man somewhat alarmed and looked about. Only the dunes of sand met his eyes. Zaku gave a 'no, sire' and took a quick glimpse back at the slightly irritated group.  
"Maybe you dreamt sire," he joked. Gaara glared at his companion. "You know I don't dream," he reminded the older man. Zaku became very small under the Kazekage's glare and demeanour.  
"Anyways, let's keep moving. The desert is still full of surprises. We can't afford to waste time. Let's head for the safety of the Kathari oasis," Gaara ordered, and yipped his camel into motion. The convoy continued, following the footprints of Gaara's camel.

"_I wonder who that was. I could have sworn that I saw her. Or maybe it was just a 'dream'?"_ He pushed the thought of the girl aside and concentrated on staying awake. "_Geesh, how many months has it been the last time I slept?"_

Hinata struggled to walk. Her legs shook violently and she felt drained of life. The pain in her body was overwhelming. Yet somehow, she found the strength to keep going. She stumbled forward and repeatedly tripped in something invisible.  
Hinata noticed every time she hit the floor, she landed quite softly, almost like soft pillows.. Though she was unable to see what she had, she was sure what it was. Hinata tried to smell the odd thing. Sand, it smelt like sand. "_Why was I taken here?" _

She let the sand glide through her fingers, mesmerized by the flow and was comforted by the thought of something solid in her hand for the first time in a long time. She thought she was too weak to see, and she was weak, battered and cold.

She felt like she was dying, slipping away from consciousness. She now felt the throbbing pain on her back, like someone had stabbed her twice with a butcher's knife. Hinata wasn't going to find out as she fainted, cold and alone.

It was past midnight when the convoy reached the Kathari Oasis. Tents rose in a flash, and fires were started shortly after setting camp. The bustling life quickly died out and the camp was soon filled with tired but content snores. Except for Gaara, whom sat awake in his tent with his nose in a book. That was his thing, reading books in the hour of night when people usually slept. Gaara was unable to sleep, at least normally. Usually he could be awake for months. Then, after a certain period of time, he would pass out and sleep for days like in a coma.  
Sleeping was still quite new to the young Kazekage, for he had grown up with a demon inside of him. It lived in his mind like a parasite and threatened to take control if Gaara ever took his attention off the beast. It was five years since he dreaded sleep, five years since the demon was violently extracted from him. He was a free man, but insomnia still haunted him every night. He was feeling sleepy, and had gradually become more tired than usual the past few days.

Gaara cursed his sleepiness and went to the small pool at the outskirt of the camp. A good cold bath would do him good and wake him, he thought.

Out of sight from the camp, Gaara stripped himself naked and jumped into the icy water. He almost cursed loudly from the shock, but gritted his teeth and splashed water in his face. It was close to 4 days since they had ventured into the desert. Gaara was sweaty and smelly, sniffing himself and wished he hadn't. There were far and few in between the comforts, but he took the chance he got and washed himself to the best of his ability.

He was almost fully dressed, when he felt a presence nearby. It was larger than the usual desert rodents, but not as big as a sand wolf. Gaara felt the sand more thorough, having the innate ability to command it at his will. The thing was alive. The heartbeat was barely present and it was steadily growing colder. It was dying.  
Gaara looked out in the direction of the presence, but saw only sand. Barefoot, he walked out of the oasis into the open desert night and felt the sand once more.

_"There!"_

The sand shifted at his command and revealed a pale form. It looked human. It was small, a child maybe? Cautiously, he went closer, having his sand sensing for disturbances. The being was almost dead, he could feel it. The chakra was almost gone. A small flame remained.  
"_Probably caught by the sand storm a few days back," _he thought gravely and swept the sand away.  
It was not a man, nor a child. It was a young woman with pale skin and long dark hair.  
Gaara stared, thoughts caught in confusion. It was _the _girl, the girl from his illusion,or dream. "This can't be. She's not real," he whispered to himself. He spent a few moments looking at the girl, and brushed the hair away from her face. There was no doubt this was the same girl he had seen in his mind just a few hours prior to encampment.

_"Beautiful. Like an Angel… What am I thinking? I have to help her!"_ he cursed. Gaara put two fingers on the jugular vein. No pulse.. He checked if she was breathing, still nothing. She didn't have a pulse, she didn't breathe, but she was alive? Gaara couldn't understand this. As gentle and careful as he could, Gaara lifted the girl from the ground. Blood oozed from a wound in her abdomen, and blood ran down her back and onto his hands. He hurried to the medic tent.

It had been dark for a while now. The white vastness gone, replaced with another vast blackness. Hinata could not escape this prison. She could not fight it. Growing weaker as time passed her by, the cold settled in her limbs and her heart and kept it's icy hold on her. She was laying down, staring into the endless darkness, closing her eyes, she wished peace would come in form of death itself. It seemed so much simpler than fighting.

There was an echo. Footsteps maybe? It echoed again like a pair of shoes in a church, the sound vibrating and bouncing off the walls. The sound came closer and duller. Hinata opened her eyes, and saw a shadow step in front of her, bending down and brushing hair from her face. She tried to speak, but could not even move. So cold and so painful, Hinata gave in to the hand on her cheek. She felt at peace.

The shadow lifted her from the ground and carried her away from the darkness. The shadow's skin was warm and soft against her face. It smelled like sand only a little sweeter. She could not stop the shadow from taking her away. Any other place would be better than the darkness, she told herself, and finally summoned the strength to let a hand rest on the shadow's chest, feeling a beating heart underneath

Gaara felt a blush creep over his face as he noticed that he had forgotten to put on his cloak and had a half-dead girl in his arms, her hand resting on his chest. She probably didn't mean it, but it was more than the Kazekage could take at the moment and his face grew hot. As he walked towards the tents, Gaara also noticed how light the pale girl was. She felt like a feather and she seemed so frail. "_If Sakura as much as say anything about this to the others, I am going to kill her, then I will die!" _The red headed thought embarrassed of the many comments the female medic of the convoy could throw his way.

Candles were burning in the tent, and Sakura was still up and about, going through her medical supplies and grinding herbs for her usual patients. The usual patients suffered from sunburns, scorpion stings and snakebites, none which are too serious as long as she was close by. The supplies dwindled fast, but they would soon reach Sunagakure; The greatest city in the country of the Wind.

She was just about finished with packing away her medic equipment when Gaara stormed through the entrance of her tent, making her jump and drop everything she had in her hands by the sight of Gaara without a shirt and a bloody girl in his arms. "If you say anything bout this, Sakura… You are dead!" Gaara growled to her and laid the girl on the bed. The medic shook her head and went to the girl. "What happened?" she asked. "I don't know. I found her just outside the oasis," he replied. Sakura looked first at the girl, then over at Gaara's naked upper body.

She blushed by the sight of his well-toned and refined muscles and unfortunately, Gaara noticed. "Haruno Sakura! Concentrate!" he scowled and pointed to the girl. Sakura almost panicked and resumed with the examination right away, tediously checking her pulse, breath, pupils, any signs of life and a quick sweep over the gash in her stomach. "This girl is dead…" she stated, brows furrowed in confusion as to why the Kazekage had brought her here. Gaara shook his head.  
"She is still alive. As long as she still has chakra flowing through her body, she is still alive," he explained, but received a doubtful agreement. "She's not breathing, or her heart beating. Her wounds are old, a few days and she's cold to the bone. She can't possibly be alive after the abuse she went through. It looks like she was attacked and stabbed, twice in the back and once in the front. She's cold, Gaara. I can't bring her back," Sakura explained somewhat remorseful.

"Sakura, please…" Gaara begged softly. She sighed and hurried over to her kit and took out a syringe and a vial, sucking in the fluids and flicked it twice.  
"Stand back," she ordered and Gaara took two steps back. In one quick jab, Sakura injected the contents of the syringe straight into the girl's heart.  
The needle threatened to break, but it held together, though a little bent out of shape. The medic threw it away and took off her gloves, placing her hand on the abdominal wound and the other over the heart. Her eyes closed and she concentrated long and hard to get her chakra flowing. Her hands glowed green.

"In the meantime, Gaara. You ought to find the rest of your clothes. It can get quite chilly in the night." Gaara scowled, wondering how she could joke about in a grave situation like this. "I can't guarantee the girl's survival. Though her chakra is, strangely enough, responding. She might live." Sakura reassured the man, and he left at that, somewhat reluctantly.

Gaara sat down by the water and leaned back to look at the stars, thinking of the girl in Sakura's tent. "_There is just something familiar about her."_ Gaara thought and watched a shooting star pass in a ball of green flame which burned out and disappeared.

* * *

What can it be, I wonder? Do you wonder what's about to happen next? :O


	3. Strangers - Version 2

First now, I came to think of the changes I have been doing to the story. Thus far, it is nothing, but you have probably figured out that the story is hardly related to the manga/anime. I have a few twists of my own, some of which follow the real manga/anime plot but not timewize (watch out for possible spoilers if you have not read/seen Naruto), other changes I have done myself. If you thing a few of the characters are too OOC, or the facts are a bit wrong, please remember that this is NOT the manga/anime. Anyways, just wanted to inform you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, only those I have fused with the story of this one.

Please send me a message of how you liked it (or not). Enjoy! :)

Version 2.0 EDITED

* * *

Chapter 2:

**Strangers**

Gaara later returned to Sakura's tent to check on how things were going. He didn't bother to warn Sakura that he was coming inside and found her sleeping soundly in a chair across the tent. He walked quietly to her, waving a hand in front of her face to see if there was any response. She snorted, turning her head slightly to the side, but otherweise was sound asleep. Gaara found a blanket and lay it over her shoulders.

There was heavy breathing coming from the sickbed, the girl breathing at last but not too good. Gaara surmised Sakura had used most of her strengths to fill the girl with life, which was why she sat passed out on the chair. He breathed in relief seeing her alive, and smiled. It appeared he had found her just in time. A strange fondness overcame him, digging roots inside of his heart. He did not know the girl by any means, but she was familiar to him somehow, not merely from the dream or whatever he it was.

_"I need to talk to her once she wakes up"_

Gaara did not know what to make of the girl, or what would happen to her once she woke up. With the fondness came a sense of duty, an urge to protect her. He didn't know why, just that she needed to be kept safe. Maybe she would return to her family, no doubt. Or maybe she chooses to stay in Sunagakure. Only time would tell.

Gaara went closer to the sickbed and put a gentle hand on the girl's forehead. She felt warmer, her skin more alive as it had regained some color. She stirred and Gaara retracted his hand as if burnt. "Sleep well, little angel."

The darkness was gone. The white room wasn't anywhere to be seen either. The feeling of coldness had left, and there was no longer the heavy burden of paralysis. Hinata did feel warmer, more alive and strangely, happier.

"_Who was that shadow?_" she wondered in her dream odd thing was that she was lying quite comfortable, and not on hard sand. It felt like a bed with clean sheets in a cool room. There was a pricking in her face, the kind which appeared when someone was looking at her. Hinata became uncomfortable and forced her heavy eyelids open.

Pale eyes slowly opened with a vision which could leave anyone to believe they were staring into a blob demon of fire. That was not the case. She blinked and focused, her eyes adjusting to the dim candlelight and saw the red blob turn into a person. And a gentle smile.

"Hello, there" Gaara said softly. Hinata yelped in not so sudden surprise.  
"Hey, take it easy. I am not going to hurt you," he said calmly, holding his hands up in half defense and showing he carried no weapons. Hinata had hid under the blanket, lowering it slowly stopped just above her nose to look at the stranger whom only smiled..

She gulped down the nervous feeling that prevented her from speaking. "I didn't expect you to be sleeping for so long." he said, looking at the terrified girl in front of him.

Hinata gathered the strength to speak, but found her throat ungodly dry but managed to force out a sentence:  
"H-how l-long did-d I-I s-sleep?" she stuttered. Hinata mentally scolding herself for sounding like a fool. She always stuttered, but this time it was bad. Gaara, as if taken aback by her visible fright, took a few steps back.

"You have been sleeping for several days. 5 days since we found you in the desert." He informed and studied her reaction, which was the girl sitting abruptly up in bed and shouted in surprise: "5 _days_?" She quickly clasped a hand over her mouth and muttered an apology, returning to flailing frantically trying to justify her outburst.

"Calm down, girl." Gaara took a hold on her arms and held them in place. Hinata immediately froze. "S-sorry," she whispered and lowering her head. Gaara let go of her, sighing. "It's okay. Well, I will arrange you some new clothes and whatever you should need." Gaara stood up and walked to the door. "Wait!" Hinata called, making Gaara pause by the door frame.

"Hm? What is it?" "W-what is your n-name, sir?" Hinata shyly asked, poking her fingers together. "Pardon my rudeness. My name is Gaara. Yours?"  
"Hinata. Thank you, Gaara-san," There was a faint smile on her lips, a blush crept over her cheeks from the embarrassing outburst. Gaara nodded and walked out, leaving Hinata on her own. "_He doesn't seem very mean,"_ she thought and the smile turned into gratitude.

There were three quick rapps on the door not long after Gaara had left. In walked a black haired man whom bowed respectfully to the young woman. Hinata eyed the new person, a servant perhaps, closely. "My name is Zaku, milady. I am the Kazekage's servant and at times his personal bodyguard, though he claims he doesn't need one," Zaku spoke quickly, emphaziing the word 'need'. "Please, come right this way," he motioned her to the door. Hinata nodded, dumbfounded, but followed him nevertheless.

The servant led Hinata across the mansion and stared in awe as they passed the gallery with portraits of Sunagakure's former Kazekages. A picture of Gaara hung on the far end of the line of portraits, dressed in his Kage robes which consisted of a white robe with a blue-rimmed stole with the word "wind" in kanji imprinted on it". He looked younger, wearing a sour look, like the rest of the paintings.  
Several halls and many double doors later, they came to a hall with a red carpet going through one door to another. They followed it for some time, Hinata amazed for every room they went through, before they went into a smaller hall and stopped in front of a two parted oak door.

Zaku turned and faced the shy girl who stood hidden behind his towering form. "I will leave you in the hands of the maids whom will tend to your needs." He explained and bowed politely, then left.  
"_What maids?" _Hinata looked around and saw no one, then the door in front of her opened with a loud creak. Five heads peered out, eyes gleaming with anticipation.  
"Girls! Behave," a cross voice called from behind the heads and they disappeared inside and opened the door wide. "Welcome, my lady," they greeted with a bow. "Please, come inside," another woman in between the two straight lines of maids bowed.  
She wore her graying hair in a tight bun, scarlet painted lips and sharp eyes scrutinizing the girls. "Off to work, you lot!" she scolded, and three of the girls hurried further inside the room. Hinata walked inside, and the remaining maids shot the door behind her.

The papers had piled up high. Gaara frowned at the stack, the act of procrastination coming back to haunt him to the end of the week. The part about being a Kage meant much paperwork, and Gaara was not a very patient man. He wished his brother was the one to assume the title after the death of the previous Kage, but that was not the decision of the council.

He sorted through them, reading and signing the less complicated forms and requests before he began working on the more tedious and time consuming demands from his people. The candles were beginning to burn low as hours passed. Not long until dinner now, he noticed. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," he said, and the medic shinobi, Haruno Sakura came inside his office. The grim expression on her face made him put the pen down. In her hands was a file, which she clutched with unease.

"Something the matter, Haruno?" Gaara asked.  
"I need to talk to you about the girl you brought to me," Sakura said and took a seat without asking for permission, not that she needed to as long as Gaara was the Kage. He didn't mind either.  
"What seems to be the problem?"  
"I have looked over all the medical findings I discovered on her, Hinata was it? And I found something rather disturbing," Sakura spoke in a low tone, making sure Gaara understood the seriousness of her information.  
"How so?" Gaara narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  
"When I checked up on her this morning, her wounds from the surgery had disappeared completely. I found some strange muscle spread on her upper back. I have never seen anything like it. There was also an extra joint on each side connected to her spine. Gaara, I have never seen or even heard of such a thing. Not even a mutation."

Another silence took place. Gaara took his time thinking through the rather abnormal information he had received. "Could it have been some kind of disease? Bone cancer?" he watched Sakura shake in disapproval.  
"It is too consistent, too 'clean', if you like. The cuts on her back indicate that something was removed, rather violently at that, as if whoever did this didn't want anyone to find out about its existence."

"She means trouble, Gaara. Whoever did this wanted that tissue... _thing_, and her dead. Why do you suppose she was left out in the desert in the first place?" Sakura finished, slumping back in the chair a bit exhausted. Gaara thought in this, racing through his confused mind. "We can't know anything for certain. But, yes, I agree with you, Haruno. We'll keep an eye on her for now and see what happens and in due time I will come to a decision."  
Sakura relaxed visibly at his words. She was glad he understood the situation. "Do we interrogate her?" she asked. Gaara shook his head. "No. I believe she's been through a lot. I'll find out what I can from her. As I said: in due time."

At this, Sakura left to resume her duties and Gaara's mind crashed with a hurricane of questions.

* * *

Do remember to tell me what you think. There is no fun with just statistics and no words :)  
Next chapter will be Edited and ready maybe saturday or sunday.


	4. Join me Maybe? - Version 2

Another super fast rewrite update from the lord and master: Snow Cold Lily! This is a very short chapter, as you might have noticed, but it is a build up of what is to come. Remember to review if you have something on your heart, skip the next chapter if you want (at this time, it is recommended because it remains unedited) and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The maids are mine!

Version 2.0 Edited (03.02.13.)

* * *

Chapter 3:

**Join me Maybe? **

The Kazekage of Sunagakure was currently in a serious state of denial. The words which came from Sakura's mouth played and rewound many times in his head.  
"_You did see her wounds." _he told himself and thought of the possibilities.

**"****_So much blood."_**A voice cooed in his head. He shook the voice away and opened the file Sakura had left on his desk. The kage didn't know what Sakura hoped to achieve m\by letting him read Hinata's medical journal, he was by no means a medic and couldn't possibly begin to understand the foreign language. He read the file anyways. Sakura had made one last comment before leaving.

_"There's one more thing I would like to add." she paused by the door frame. Gaara looked at her. "Hinata's wounds, after that kind of surgery I performed on her, takes a week to heal with chakra treatment. It healed in less than a day without any chakra." she closed the door behind her and left Gaara to his questions. _

Gaara knew he had to talk to her sooner or later, but now was not the time.

Hinata had no idea where she was taken. Only that a mass of girls dragged poor little Hinata with them. They kept whispering and talking in a language she didn't understand, making comments about her hair, her temporary clothes, and the state of her nails. They came to a smaller room. There was a huge red oaken closet occupying one end of the wall, thick heavy curtains leading to a side room, the floors were covered in colorful carpets and runners. A full size mirror stood by the closet, and a vanity filled with perfumes, hair ornaments, different kinds of creams and powders.

Interrupting Hinata's scan, a blonde and the brunette maid started arguing with each other in their own language. Several words were exchanged, and the brunette snickered as a last act of victory upon seeing the blonde's anger flushed face. The brunette with the name Raija was the one who snickered. Hinata thought it was funny listening to. The language sounded like singing more than talking.

The blonde tightened her fists and was almost on her way to slap Raija straight in the face. But she managed to keep it back… for now. "If you guys are done… we need to fix up our guest. Let us not make Kazekage-sama himself wait."  
"Yes, Yorika-sama!" All of the girls said in union, bowing deeply to the elder woman.

Yorika eyed the pale girl. "My name is Yorika. And the Kazekage has requested us to make you comfortable and tend to your daily needs for as long as you are to stay in the residence." Hinata watched the elder woman and nodded. "Well then, let's get you ready. We have a lot to do and so little time." Yorika eyed Hinata's shabby appearance and greasy hair. Hinata blushed embarrassed, well aware of the facts. "I apologie" she whispered and lowered her head in shame. The eyes of the maids widened panic: "Aw! There is nothing to apologize for. It wasn't your fault that you got caught in that nasty storm."

Hinata looked up at this._"They think I was caught in a sand-storm?" _Raija patted Hinata like she was a puppy or a cat. "Well then, Chi and Riya, you give her a bath. Ayane and I will take care of cosmetics and Yorika, fix clothes." Raija ordered and clapped her hands. The girls went to their duties, Chi and Riya dragging Hinata in to a steaming bath.

In less than three seconds, the two maids had stripped Hinata naked and thrown her in the hot bath, despite her many protests and flushed cheeks. She winced at the hot water that burned on the newly healed flesh, but she tried to hide it. The water was foamy and the two maids lined up a series of bottles of different products of God's know what which was going to be applied on her hair.

"I am Chi and this is Riya." Chi smiled and pointed a soapy finger to the other girl brown haired girl who scrubbed gently at Hinata's newly healed arm. They were very gentle,as maids should be and more often than not discussed fervently to each other what to do next. Soap and conditioner, a herbal soak and what not, Hinata felt like a new living person again. Chi noticed the fresh scars on Hinata's back. "Where did you get those scars from Hinata-sama?" she asked.

"_My wounds have already healed and I can't tell them I got them a week ago."  
_"I was attacked some time before that sandstorm caught me. Just my luck eh? A medic took care of it before I moved on." Hinata lied, trying not to show the fact that her voice was shaking. These were harmless girls in comparison to the Kazekage, which was why she didn't stutter like there was no tomorrow.

Chi grinned and opened her mouth to speak: "You know. I heard rumors that the Kazekage was half naked when he brought you to the tent. It had been quite a sight, and I tell you, the Kazekage is quite the looker," Chi giggled and Riya with her. Hinata's face lit up in flames as several clicks went through her mind.  
The soft skin and the firm chest, it belonged to the Kazekage. The girl nearly swooned, hiding under the soap bubbles.

"Ah, you lucky devil! Not many can claim to have received the Kazekage's attention like that!" Chi and Riya laughed, and no one seemed to notice the choking of the air vent system. "Anyways, we need to get you to the others." Riya quickly got Hinata out of the bath and wrapped her in a towel then got back into the room were the other girls were waiting. "You guys sure took your sweet time!" Raija put her hands on her hips, receiving petty snickers from her colleagues.

There were many benefits for the winding hallways, twisted rooms and an office at the size of half a wing. The venting system was not one of them, especially if one could easily hear the conversations in the guest quarters.

"I sure hope that Yorika and the maids will fix her up. She didn't look too good after a week in bed and sponge baths. " Gaara's muttering was caught by Sakura in the nearby chair in the office. Sakura often shared office with Gaara, mostly because he enjoyed the company and his office was a giant waste of space with just him in it…

"Don't worry Kazekage-sama. Yorika is a professional and Hinata will look like a goddess," Sakura stated with a smile. "I prefer angel." he muttered quietly. "Hm? Did you say something, Gaara?" Sakura had heard him perfectly well, but she simply wanted to hear it again. It was not often the man expressed worry or anything else for the matter about a girl he had found out in the middle of the desert. "No! Nothing!" Gaara quickly lied.

"I sure hope Yorika won't tell her anything," Sakura realized she never should have said that and quickly got up to leave. Gaara narrowed his eyes suspiciciously. "What is that supposed to mean?" Sakura froze. "Sakura... I just overheard a conversation between them about just that... " His eye twitched dangerously. Sakura ran for her life. "Sorry, Kazekage-sama!"

"SAKURA!" Gaara ran after her.

Loud shouting and someone screaming 'sorry' reached the room Hinata and the maids were in. "Looks like the Kazekage found out." Rajia stated and felt sorry for the medic. "Poor, poor Sakura." Chi shook her head while brushing Hinata's mid-back long hair. "I think you shall wear this to the dinner, Hinata-san" Yorika held up a beautiful light purple kimono with flowers on the bottom and a matching blue obi-belt. Hinata gasped. "I-I can't wear that! It is too p-pretty." She choked while the other's grinned.

"Kazekage-sama. The dinner is served," A servant bowed to his master and motioned him to follow him to the dining room. Gaara followed and saw that Hinata had not arrived yet. Sakura had gone elsewhere. After the initial chase, she had not dared to show her face in front of the Kage, and would probably lay low for a time.

Gaara drummed on the table impatiently, although he had just arrived. He heard distant footsteps in the hallway and sat straight, looking up expectantly. Yorika was the first to arrive, and behind her, Hinata. Gaara's mouth fell open.

She wore a kimono. Her long hair was pinned up with golden hairpins and other ornaments and her skin was white as snow and pure. Her pearly eyes looked uneasily around, and a slight hint of blush was on her cheeks. She noticed Gaara's stare and hurriedly bowed, not too fast or too low, but like a lady would greet a lord.

"T-Thank y-you for h-having me, K-kazekage-sama," Hinata stuttered, afraid of seeing him in the eyes too. The Kage shook his blank mind back into action, and closed his mouth, standing up and bowed as well. "Thank you for coming, Hinata-san. Please, have a seat." He motioned to the set place at his side of the table.

Hinata was the most beautiful girl Gaara had ever laid his eyes on. She truly looked like an angel to him, and he'd be damned if this was a dream.

Awkward looks were exchanged quite often during the dinner, in between the servings and much after. They said little, and Gaara didn't pry. She was very shy, he quickly noticed, innocent, even.

"I-I am sorry for taking your time and your hospitality," she broke said, making the Kazekage face her completely. "Hinata-san, you are not a bother at all. In fact… I am glad to have a guest like you here," he responded and smiled gently, putting the cutlery down to properly show his guest he was attentive to her. Hinata was too embarrassed to answer.

"_He is glad to have me here? Oh what am I going to do?" _

All the girl could do was smile in return, and thank the Kazekage for the hospitality and his kindness. Hinata was truly grateful for that he had saved her from death's claws, but could she ever tell him the truth?

* * *

I really recommend you to skip the next chapter as it is baaaaaad bad and not serious. Son't ask me why I wrote the last part in the first place. I might have thought of throwing in some random stuff, but I am going to remove that, maybe delete it. So if you want to go on with the story, read through, ignore the end (if you like) and focus on the story after that. At least until I get to edit it. Maybe this monday or tuesday. Anyways, remember: Reviews are bliss! :D


	5. A thing of the Past - Version 2

_Another edited chapter! I took the liberty to remove the overkill stupid parts to get the story flowing. Some of you thought maybe it was funny, but I didn't see how it could fit a story at this grade. Anyways. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto _

_Version 2.0 Edited (04.02.13)_

* * *

Chapter 4:

**A thing of the Past **

As the evening turned into late night, Gaara and Hinata still sat in the dining room, talking and laughing over desert followed by coffee and tea. Gaara told Hinata about the other Kages and lords he had as friends. He marked the facts that the Hokage called Naruto of the fire country, was very childish and had painted the Hokage statues when he wanted attention as a .child. Hinata's laugh was never ending, full of life and delight, and Gaara was an excellent entertainer.

There was something about the young Kage which made her feel welcome and, as strange as it felt to her, happy. Of course, Gaara didn't know how rare she actually smiled and laughed. She had always been this sad girl. Hinata shook the painful memories away and flashed another smile. It took a while for her to realize that her stuttering was gone as well. She talked freely, not so much, but without fail and embarrassment and Gaara didn't mind.

They said goodnight and retreated to their chambers, both feeling a bit more lightheaded than usual. Hinata was taken to her room by a servant. It was not the same as the one she woke up in. It was grander. There was a king-sized canopy bed with white silken sheets and dark red curtains. The floor as with the rest of the estate was covered with exquisite carpets. An iron wrought mirror stood on three plant shaped legs with vines and roses climbing up and around the mirror. The furniture was of hand carved wood and lamps and paintings and everything a person could ever dream of filled the chambers. This was the guest room…

Hinata's jaw dropped open. The butler bowed his leave and closed the door behind him. Raija the maid was in the room and currently laying clothes into the wardrobe. "Good evening, Hinata-sama. The kazekage requested clothes be brought to you. I apologize if they are not quite your size. We will see to that you receive the proper size in the morning as soon as the tailor comes by." She bowed respectfully and left Hinata in another daze.

"I must give my compliments that the hospitality is very kind of the Kazekage," she said looking around in the room. "Yes he is very kind, the Kazekage." Raija gave a faint smile. "But he hasn't always been like that." The smile disappeared. Hinata gave Raija a puzzled look. "What do you mean?" Raija shifted nervously. "It is not my place to say this but…" The maid paused.

"The Kazekage is a very troubled man. He may not show it, but it is there, gnawing at his mind, leaving him awake at night. He still hardly sleeps after-" she stopped. "I'm sorry. I have said too much." Raija made gesture to leave. "No! I-I am sorry. I shouldn't have asked. Forgive me." Hinata looked down in shame and fiddled with her hands. Raija's smile was back. "It's okay Hinata-sama. Goodnight." She bowed deeply and left.

Hinata sat down on the bed. "I wonder what she meant by that" she asked herself. she pushed the thoughts aside and changed into a nightgown, almost afraid of touching the beautiful fabric, then dug under the soft sheets and grinned like no tomorrow. "It feels like a second chance," she said to herself and giggled happily.

_It is dark. Why is it so dark? And I am running? Yes, I am running through the dark. I am afraid, scared to my wits end. Voices call my name over and over. They are begging me, scolding me, and they all hate me. Why can't they just leave me alone? Even when I am this far away, they come for me like a thousand vengeful ghosts from a long forgotten past. _

_I fall in exhaustion, the voices taunting me, sending imaged into my mind. People, blood, mother. The pain they inflict is unbearable and I clutch my head and cry. Make the visions go away! I don't want to see them anymore!  
"Hinata!" a distinct voice called. "What have you done, Hinata?!" a woman cried and covered her mouth in fear. _

_The pictures flashed by, thousands upon thousands, never ending. I'm in a familiar room. There was a woman lying on the floor. Blood covered her snow white kimoneo and more pooled around the body. _

_"Hi…na… ta." the woman choked out and slowly raised her hand towards me. I scream. _

Hinata abruptly woke up with a scream. Sweat trickled down her face and she looked around the room in fear. It took a few minutes before Hinata realized she was back in the guest room of the Sunagakure estate. She was soaked and the nightgown clung to her skin as with her hair. Sleep had bothered her for weeks. It was the same dream, the same nightmare, yet every time it felt just as real. Hinata rubbed her face furiously then jumped shakily out of bed and went for the shower.

Now it was impossible for her to sleep. Every time she had that nightmare, she was unable to sleep afterwards. She never understood why she was constantly haunted by the past. Almost as if the dreams were messages in plead of her help. yet, why did she keep seeing her mother die over and over again? Hinata dressed in a bathrobe after the shower, then decided to draw some air from the veranda. Hinata inhaled the desert night air and looked at the moon.

"Can't sleep?" someone asked. Hinata looked around but saw no one. Then she looked at the roof. It was Gaara, lazily slumped back on the roof tiles, fully dressed and wide awake. "G-good evening Kazekage-sama," Ah, the stuttering returned. Hinata tried not to sound surprised but ended up sounding like a bird's squeak. Gaara nodded in response. "Why are you up?" he asked again. "I… um… couldn't sleep… nightmares," she almost whispered the last word but Gaara picked it up anyway.

"Come up here," it almost became an order instead of a question, but Hinata did as told, quickly securing the belt around her waist as if she was afraid of the bathrobe slipping open. Hinata climbed up by using the ladder beside the balcony and sat down beside him. "Why… why can't you sleep?" she asked curiously. Gaara was quiet for some time as he watched the moon and the stars that danced around in the sky. "Old habit," he finally responded, not looking at her. "Oh…"

Gaara sighed because he knew that she wanted to know more than just that. "Since I was born…I was unable to sleep because I had something inside me that would take over my body and mind if I ever fell asleep. A demon if you would." Hinata nodded gravely at this, having heard stories and legends of mighty beasts and demons taking possession of humans, and also humans sealing demons inside certain hosts in order to control it. "The bijuu's, right?" Gaara nodded, surprised that she knew. "I had the one-tailed sealed inside me… and I couldn't sleep. It was extracted from me a few years back, but the habit still lingers. It's not easy when you have been an insomniac your whole life," Gaara told and chuckled. But the thought made him a little sad.

"_This is unbelievable. She just sits there and nod as if it was nothing! Doesn't she realize what a monster I am- used to be? Or maybe… maybe she doesn't care, or judge? I don't know why I told her this in the first place. It just came out of my mouth…" _Gaara mentally debated.

**_"Good question kiddo!_****" **a familiar voice chirped. **  
**_"I am really not in the mood to talk to you now,"_ Gaara answered.

**"****_Come on kiddo! I know you like her. Don't deny that,_****" **it snickered. Gaara mentally frowned. He was so lost in his fight that Hinata started wondering if he was awake or asleep. "There is more, right?" Hinata finally asked.

Gaara stopped for a minute, taking in her question. He didn't feel like hiding it, so he told her: "I used to be the monster. The one creature every villager in Suna feared and hated. I killed to prove my existence, I literary bathed in blood, only to make people acknowledge me. Because... from birth, I have been rejected by everyone. They used this jutsu to make me control sand. People hated me for being the weapon they've created. Pure hate, and I hated them back." Gaara looked down. .

"I don't think you were a monster," the dark haired girl told. Gaara looked up in surprise." People fear what they don't understand. They push it away, in fear of what can happen if they let it too close. Simply fear for the unknown. Maybe they wouldn't hate you if they only knew how lonely you were. Maybe you hated them for not seeing you as who you were, a lonely child judged by society before he was able to prove anything different. I think you are wonderful, the little I know you. You are kind, sweet and very hospitable. And you saved my life when no one else would or had given up."

Gaara took his time to swallow her words. "_What's wrong with her? Almost everyone knows what I have done and now she knows, but she doesn't seem to fear me?"_

"I have felt loneliness too you know. Back home..."she began, but didn't speak anything more of the matter. There was a sudden loud shriek coming from a window a little further away from HInata's guest room.

It sounded like someone was strangling a violin

Gaara cursed and walked over to the source of the sound, and stepped over the ledge, creating a pillar of sand for him to stand on and Hinata's heart attack to calm down.

"Damn it, Kankuro! Do you have any idea what time of night it is?" he scolded and glared at his brother holding the violin in his hands in attempt to create the next symphony.

Hinata couldn't help but to laugh when she saw a pillow come flying out the window, crashing with Gaara's face. A purple painted face peered out of the window. "Look who's talking. Hey, is this the one I have been hearing so much about?" Kankuro waved at Hinata, who hesitantly waved back.

"Yes, she's our guest. So behave." Gaara said a little irritated. God how he hated his brother sometimes… "By the way, Kankuro… why are you up this late.?" he asked suspiciously. "Isn't that what I was going to ask the two of you?" You could hear his laughter from the room.

The verbal fight continued for some time, and both had run out of words as the moon crested the horizon.

* * *

_Tell me what you think! :D _


	6. Eyes - Version 2

Aaaaand the chapter you have all been waiting for to be edited so you can read it without thinking "wtf". Enjoy and review if you can!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Version 2.0 Edited (07.02.13) (still European time)

* * *

Chapter 5:

**Eyes**

It was early noon and Hinata was exploring the Kage mansion. It was far grander than she believed as she went through rooms upon rooms, several galleries, dining halls with crystal chandeliers, even a part which looked like an 1800 gothic cathedral with glass paintings and stone gargoyle looming ominously from their pedestals close to the glass roof.

"This is ridiculous. How can there be so many different architecture styles in one place?" she asked herself in disbelief, and trotted on. Gaara said that if she followed the red runner, she would end up in his office in the west wing and, the grand hall in the very heart of the mansion, and beyond that, the entrance.. He also told her that she had access to the rooms that where guarded, with the exception of the north tower. Why that particular area was restricted, she didn't know but guessed Gaara also had his secrets he wanted to keep for himself.

Hinata eventually ended up outside the library, where two guards stood erect on each side with a spear in hand. They both smiled as the sight of the girl, and greeted with her name. Hinata stopped and stared at the wooden door wrought in iron and carved with a picture as if taken out of a fairy tale.

"Would the lady like to enter the library?" the right guard asked. Hinata loved books and eagerly nodded. They opened the door and the girl went inside. Hinata nearly fell over by the sight of the room with 4 floors of books and shelves covering every spot on the walls from bottom to top. The roof was made of glass. The sun shone through it and gave the library a mysterious atmosphere shrouded in semi darkness and long shadows. It was the largest and most beautiful library she had ever seen.

She went from one section to another, eagerly exploring the world of books. She was in her own heaven, having interest in literature and novels, this was truly a paradise. All of the books were completely categorized by genre, author, and finally title. It must have been a hundred thousand of them! There were so many of them, so hard to choose which one to read.

"I wonder…" Hinata said to no one in particular and ran for the history section and began rummaging through the books there. Many of the books were in thick leather, old and faded with time. The more brittle and damaged books were enclosed in glass casings, unavailable for public reading. "Let me see… 'M', 'M', where are you?" Her finger traced the spines of the books. As she neared the 'M' section, it came to a halt at 'L' and continued with 'O'. "As I thought…" Hinata sighed, her head hanging.

No, there was more to explore, and Hinata tripped out from the library. The red carpet was visible again, and she followed it to the entrance where she had not explored yet. There was someone at the entrance, a woman, and older woman she noticed, with four frizzled blonde pigtails. She wore the classical insignia for Hidden Sand. She was beautiful with a steel gaze and a firm grip on what appeared to be a fan as tall as a person. "_Maybe she is one of the Hidden Sand's shinobi?_" Hinata thought for herself as she stared, and was caught staring.

The female ninja took off a sand colored cloak and handed it to a servant by the door. He immediately went to hang it up, in a fancy coat room, no doubt. The woman eyed the girl suspiciously. "You new here?" her voice was low, not dark, but held a superior and threatening tone to it. Hinata flinched nervously. "Y-yes. I am a g-guest of the Kazekage," Hinata said, barely able to keep her low volume at respectable levels. "I apologize then. I didn't think the guest's would arrive this soon," she told and bowed in greeting. Hinata bowed as well. "Guests?" she asked confused. The woman looked at her. "You mean you are not here for…? Ah, I see. Well then. How rude of me. My name is Temari. It has been a long day, you see. I just came back from Konoha," Temari grinned suddenly, lighting up like a candle. "Hi-Hinata," Temari slung an arm around Hinata's shoulder and led her up the red carpet. "You must tell me how you ended up lodging here as one of Gaara's guests." Temari laughed excitedly, leaving Hinata with many puzzled expressions as to the woman's keen interest in the Kage's affairs.

The piles of papers seemed to shrink, but only for a moment as Gaara's eyes wandered to the floor beside his desk were fresh stacks lay waiting. He wondered if he would ever finish it. The sun was setting behind him, the giant window looking out to Sunagakure and the distant mountaintops barely visible in the horizon. Gaara felt his eyelids grow heavy and descended over his eyes. His head drooped heavily, and before he knew it, the Kazekage was asleep and dreaming.

Gaara opened his eyes abruptly. But he was no longer in his office. The wind was freezing cold and the ground was covered in snow. Walls of rock and snowy peaks shot into the sky around him. There was a village hidden in the mountains. Gaara blinked. "_What?" _He recognized this place. It was a scene from the past. He had been in the village with his father and siblings, visiting the Yukikage. There stood his father, looking at Gaara sternly.

The red haired man suddenly felt much smaller under his father's look. "Come on, Gaara," his father ordered. The red haired boy looked at himself, to find his six year old form wrapped in a winter coat.

"_What the…?"_

"Gaara!" his father shouted again and Gaara ran to his side in a hurry, not wanting to anger him anymore. They were not alone, but a whole convoy followed close behind them on the mountain trail. The people moved in a slow pace due to the strong wind that blew over the mountain scene. Large furry animals with tusks and cloves howled in the cold, protesting the weather's will. Gaara looked at everything, seeing if he could see anything that he could remember.

Nothing he saw reminded him of the time he had been there, except the scenery. Gaara accidentally bumped into someone, and his tiny six year old form bounced back and landed on his bottom. He looked up to find his sister's glare. She was fully grown, but she was only two years older than him. "Onee-san?" Gaara asked puzzled. "Gaara… wake up…" she said.

"For crying out loud, Gaara! Wake up!" Temari slapped the Kage hard in the face..He jolted and awoke with flailing limbs, confused, and saw his sister's hard stare. "Onee- san? When did you get back?" he asked her, heart racing from the adrenaline shock. "Just now. The prepearations are ready, and the guests are arriving one after another, and you are not ready or there to greet them!" Gaara sat up with stars swirling around his head. Temari put her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently. "Is it that late already?" Gaara stood up and ran for his chambers.

"Thank you, onee-san!"

Hinata had returned to the library and was currently sitting inside a maze of books neatly stacked around her, scanning through a book named "The world clans". Hinata was looking for a particular family crest hoping the book was up to date and accurate.

Hinata's eyes landed on the clan symbol she was looking for. She tensed, but nearly jumped out of her skin as someone called her name. The book shut with a bang and Hinata stood up to find Temari standing in the doorway. "There you are Hinata-san." Temari beamed upon seeing the girl come from behind some shelves. "Enjoying our library?" Hinata nodded her yes and put on a smile. "Um, could I borrow this book?" she asked shyly. Temari looked at the book and nodded. "Just remember to put it back or our librarian is going to have a fit," she winked and took Hinata's arm.

"I on the other hand, need to get you ready for tonight!" Temari dragged poor Hinata along to the blonde's room, having a special plan laid out for the girl. "Tonight is going to be a blast. I am just glad it is held here this year and not in the Snow country like last year. That was a cold and agonizing trip, not that I imagine the guests' are going to be overly pleased after digging sand out of their shoes," she laughed at the thought, and Hinata giggled.

Maids and servants ran around the residence with servings, drinks, flowers and on and on. There were many last minute preparations, but everything seemed to be ready. The front entrance was already packed with people from all over the lands eager to enter and be guided to their chambers. Many were weary and dusty after the long trip, so Gaara still had a few hours before the party actually began.

Rounding the corners, Gaara noticed a tall figure standing straight, inspecting the Kazekage pictures which hung gloomily on the wall in gold-covered frames. Gaara slowed down a bit to get a glimpse of the person. The ebon haired man didn't turn around to greet Gaara, but he was undoubtedly one of the guests. Gaara recognized the person as Lord Tsuki of the Moon country.

"You better hurry Kazekage," lord Tsuki spoke in a rather cold and calm tone. "The others should be here any minute now. Oh… and Gaara, Yamanaka is with us too…" Gaara froze on the spot hearing the name.

_That_ name. It sent shivers down his spine. "_Not this year too…"_

That woman was nothing more than trouble and a pain in the neck. Gaara recalled the previous years he had been at the annual Kage feast. She always somehow ended up drunk overly giggly, hitting on every man she met until she saw Gaara and had not left him alone since. Gaara twitched by the thought. "Thanks for the warning lord Tsuki. You have my deepest gratitude." Then the red haired Kage ran on his room.

Gaara roamed through his closet, in desperate attempt to find his untainted red coat he had saved for just this occasion.

"Temari-san… it really doesn't have to be that particular dress… just find another one." Hinata advised as she saw Temari's messy room with dresses and shoes scattered around. The blonde stood with her upper body buried in her wardrobe, throwing clothes all around and muttering some minor curses on what can happen if she didn't find the clothing she wanted. "Don't be ridiculous Hinata-chan. That dress is _perferct_ for you. Just give me another minute."

Temari struggled with a box, pulling and heaving with all of her strength. The box eventually loosened and the blonde fell backwards landing on her bottom with a happy grin plastered on her face. "Found it!" Temari placed the box on Hinata's lap. The girl curiously opened the box. She gasped by the sight and slowly took out the dress. Temari chuckled. "I knew you would like it."

Indeed. Hinata really loved the dress she held before her, but it was simply too much. She could NEVER wear anything as beautiful as that. Nor had she ever had anything that could match its grace.

"Temari, I can't-"

"Don't be silly Hinata. You are to wear that no matter what. I think it will suit you perfectly. Besides, that dress is far too small for me. And I also never had the chance to wear it" Temari blushed guiltily. Hinata gave a weak nod and forced herself to smile. "Thank you, Temari-san."

"_What would Gaara say if he saw me in this? What? Why am I thinking this? They have all been so nice to me and all I say is Gaara? Sure he has been very kind to me and we are just friends, right? Right?" _Hinata felt very unsure by the moment. Now she really didn't want to try to impress anyone by wearing the piece of clothing in her hands.

Gaara had changed into his chosen formal attire and continued to the grand hall where the guests waited, drinks in hand, classical music playing in the background and much exchanged stories. Servants and guards in gaudy attires stood lined up before the young Kage. The two guards in front of the closed doors leading from the north side of the mansion, moved to clear the way, but Gaara stopped them as they were about to open the door. Gaara took a deep breath, hating this part, and then motioned for the guards to open the doors. They exchanged smiles, and the double doors parted before their master. Gaara cleared his throat to get their attention. Everyone looked exited at the Kazekage standing on the stage.

"I would like to welcome everyone, from near and far to the annual gathering of the five Kages, and the respective lords and daimoyos, their wives, husbands, lovers and butlers and handmaidens, medics and secretaries and so on. Welcome!" Gaara bowed respectfully for everyone and they followed suit. "My friends, this is the one time at the year where we are not bound by any duty at all." Everyone raised their glasses of champagne. "For a well-deserved break and for strengthening the bonds between the countries with food, drinks and mindless fun." The guests sipped their champagne, cheered loudly, almost shouting, and the sound of glass breaking everywhere was consistent as people banged the glasses too hard against their counter,

He stepped down from the top stairs improvised as a stage and walked through the crowd who were in full swing with drinks and chats, some even dancing.

"Yo, Gaara!" a blonde man in an orange outfit and the kage signia for fire shouted from across the room. Gaara immediately recognized the man as his best friend, the youth Hokage Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto went up beside Gaara and greeted him with a friendly hand shake. Normally, he was the type to hug everyone but not when it was the red head, he respected him as much as to not make a public embarrassment out of his usually serious friend; although, today he seemed brighter somehow.

"Good to see you Naruto." Gaara greeted with a polite nod.

"Good to see you too Gaara," the blonde Hokage flashed a grin of white teeth.  
"So who are we waiting for since you keep looking about so much?" Naruto asked.  
"My siblings and Hinata-" it slipped from Gaara's mouth faster than he could comprehend the words…

"Woah! Who's Hinata? Your girlfriend?" Naruto cut him off, eyes as large as saucers. Gaara wanted to whack the young man, but it no longer seemed appropriate as when they were still kids. "No, she's our guest," Gaara told, calmly in desperate attempt not to sound flustered, "I was just joking Gaara. Geesh, we really need to work on you humor," Naruto laughed sheepisly. "Is she cute then?" Gaara frowned as response. The blonde didn't say any more about that case.

"Naruto!" The hard pitch of a voice belonging to no other than Sunagakure's finest medic sounded from across the room, drowning the chatter and laughters. Sakura pushed herself through the crowd and tackled the blonde Kage in a tight hug. "Naruto! I've missed you!" she said happily. "Sakura…. I can't breathe," Naruto chocked. Sakura immediately let go and greeted the Kazekage. "Looking good, Gaara," she smiled.

"Have you seen-"

"Gallery," Gaara quickly answered, knowing what she was asking about. She bowed curtly, more awkard in a dress than the usual attire, and continued to the declared place. Gaara let out a sigh before glancing at the arrived crowd who talked friendly to each other with champagne in their hands.

"_Strange…. I don't see Hinata or Tema-"_

"Hi Gaara." Temari appeared smiling. She was dressed in a yellow dress with a frilly skirt, longer in the back than in the front. Her hair had been straightened and slightly cirled around her bare shoulders. This must be the first time Gaara ever had seen her so… girly… and formal. His sister had not even bothered to dress up the previous year.

"Looking for someone?" she winked and elbowed him. Temari had of course caught him in looking frankly around and she knew it wasn't his siblings he sought attention. "She'll be down in a minute," Temari chuckled and wandered off, grabbing a drink in the process and bumped into old acquaintances.

"**_You know, Gaara…_**" the inner voice began wonderingly. "…**_You seem a bit softer than usual, a bit more easily teased. Not to mention distracted. Could it be that girl? Hn?_**" it laughed. Gaara shook his head and the presence inside.

"**_There she is._**" Gaara looked up to the stairs.

Hinata stood there, looking at the crowd that seemed to have their eyes fixed on her in awe. She couldn't help feeling embarrassed by all the attention she suddenly received and felt the heat grow in her face to her neck. She didn't like the idea about wearing the dress Temari had picked out to her either. Not after what she told her.

The deep blue dyed ball gown almost touched the ground, the skirt a hint longer in the back as it trailed her steps. A cape was fixed on the straps with a pair of silver rose carved buttons on her shoulders. Hinata's delicate hands was shielded by a pair of long gloves tracing halfway up her arms. There was a blue gemstone around her neck, and Hinata's dark hair had been put Her hair was wound up in a way which would have taken a lot of time, and the bridal style hair with a loose twist at the side really suited her.

Gaara was mesmerized, his heart skipping a beat or two. He regained his senses as hinata suddenly began fiddling nervously with her hands, and made his way to her. "_Guess I have no choice…" _he breathed out nervously.

Hinata bowed deeply to Gaara, holding the one end of the dress in her hand. The orchestra noticed their master's attempt to bid her for a dance and suddenly changed the tune of their song. Gaara took Hinata's hand and led her to the dance floor. Everyone looked excitedly at them; happy whispers and gossips flew around the great hall.

Hinata struggled the most to not show her nervousness and fast growing red tint to the cheeks. She stole a quick glance at him, and the blush deepened. _"Gaara looks very handsome tonight,"_ she thought. Gaara on the other hand, had quite different thoughts, quite lost in the image of Hinata.

His heart raced like a flock of wild horses, and he felt trampled by the feelings that came with them as well. Yet, he held on to his gentle demenour, and they danced without fail.

He spun Hinata around and the dress whirled around gracefully as their eyes met for a brief second. _"She really is beautiful"_ Gaara couldn't take his eyes of her. She really had him under her oblivious spell.

Hinata couldn't stop looking into Gaara's aquamarine eyes. By this time, more people had joined the dance floor. They didn't notice that the main pair had stopped dancing. They only looked at each other, unable to break the spell that had been cast on them.

There was this strange feeling, the air was heavy, it was hard to breathy properly and their hearts were pounding the more they looked into each other.

_"Her eyes... They look like they can see straight to my soul" _

_"What's wrong with me? Why can't I move? What's he doing to me?"_

They were both so confused. Hinata was the one to finally break the gaze by dipping her skirts, and muttered an apology before she ran off, red faced and confused. Gaara stood there... completely baffled. _"Did I... do something wrong?"_ Gaara blinked.

"**_Maybe she needs to be alone for a while. She looks as confused by this as you are. This feeling is new. I am not quite sure what to call it…" _**the voice said, and fell quiet, leaving Gaara to his own train of thoughts.

* * *

Next chapter edited by friday. It's a promise :3


	7. Broken Wings - Version 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. There are certain changes to the story which differs from the original storyline, and those are mine.

Version 2.0 Edited (09.02.2013)

* * *

Chapter 6:

**Broken Wings**

Hinata ran. She didn't care were her feet took her, just far away from him. The way he had looked at her, the way he had touched her hand without knowing, it scared her. This new feeling frightened her. It confused her usual rational mind, her vision became blurry, her breath stopped and her heart felt like bursting any moment. _"What are you doing to me?" _her thoughts screamed.

There were uncertain feelings and sudden urges to jump into his arms, but the feeling was all too foreign for the young woman and she was left in a daze without truly knowing what she felt or what it meant. So she ran, and the irony seeped through her head like syrup. All she did was run, running from her family, from her clan and above all; her duties." Now she ran from Gaara.

_"I should leave. I really should leave. But where do I go?"_ Hinata went through several doors as far away from the grand hall as she could without leaving the premises. Inside had become outside, a green garden hiding on the premises. HInata gazed at the towering lush trees and flowery bushes, a stone pathway carving a trail through the garden leading to a pool with koi in many colors. Blue orchids grew wild around the garden, as if the gardener did not have the conscience to cut the beautiful glittering flowers from their place outside the flowerbeds. There were Sakura trees in full blossom, impossible for this time of the year. It was beautiful, almost beyond anything Hinata had ever seen.

It was a small Eden in the middle of the desert, in the care of the Kazekage. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Hinata jumped by the sudden question from nearby. In the dim light from tall lanterns by the stone path, she could make out a tall man in formal kimono. His hair was long and brown, tied loosely by the ends running down his back. It was almost longer than hers.

_"He reminds me of…" _Hinata couldn't see anything else since his back was turned to her. "_No… It can't possibly be him." _

"Don't you think so too?" the man asked in a deep low voice.. Hinata didn't feel quite comfortable with his presence. It was something…. Just something that seemed so familiar with him. "Y-yes it i-is," she replied quickly and looked down at the fish swimming peacefully in the pool.

"Why are you not inside with the others?" The man was clearly curious about this girl. She was out here, alone without an escort and seemed genuinely upset. To him, the young woman seemed shy and innocent. It was the way she stuttered when she answered. "_Her stuttering seems familiar… Nah, just my imagination" _the man thought_.. _

Hinata didn't want to reveal too much, especially to a stranger who seems to make a move on her. It wasn't always obvious to her, but sometimes she could tell. "I just needed some f-fresh ai-air," The stuttering didn't stop, and she gulped nervously. "Me too… People make me uncomfortable," the man said, sipping his champagne glass. Hinata nodded by his comment, but he didn't catch it, still turned to the pond.

"Forgive me if I appear rude, but are you with someone here?" he asked hesitantly and turned around. As their eyes met, a horrid gut twisting feeling went through the both of them upon seeing who the counterpart was.

"N-N-Neji!?" Hinata chocked out in surprise.  
"H-Hinata-sama?!"

The great hall was a central dome in the Sunagakure Kazekage mansion and scaled several floors, with two sets of stairs fixed across each other in the great hall, leading to a set of massive glass doors to a grand balcony on the third floor. If Gaara smoked, he would have, but being the health freaks of nature and in too great a daze, he simply stared at the starry and let out a sigh. He wondered about the emotional mess he had gotten himself into, not wanting to embrace the flood of stuttering and flushed cheeks.

He wanted to see her, even now. He also wondered if it was wrong of him to take her into his home. It was a great risk, Gaara knew. For all anyone knew, Hinata could be a spy or an infiltrator sent by an enemy country. He dismissed the notion as quickly as it had come knocking in his mental doors. She was left to die in the desert a week ago. Gaara would never have found her if it weren't for his dip in the pool.

He could see her everywhere. The moon reminded him of her eyes, her scent still lingered in the air and even the night sky reminded him of her dark flowing hair. Oh, the world was cruel sometimes. He felt depressed just by thinking of her. All he wanted was to be where she was. Gaara let out another deep sigh. Temari popped by, holding two glasses of champagne in her hands and handed Gaara one of them.

"What did you do this time, brother?" she asked,, her voice condmemning."I didn't do anything, Temari," Gaara grumbled and sipped his champagne. "Right," Temari rolled her eyes.

"I mean it. We just looked at each other and she suddenly took off," he defended. "Maybe it's about _how_ you looked at her." She put inn.

Gaara looked up at her. "What do you mean?" The confusion was evident in his voice. Temari shook her head exasperated and returned to the hall, leaving Gaara with something to wonder about. He hated when his sister didn't tell him everything. He was the Kazekage, for crying out loud! Figuring out what was going on should not be too hard, not on this level. "_How you looked at her." _Temari's voice played in his head over and over. _  
"What does she mean?" _

**_"Exactly what she said, how you looked at her," _**the voice echoed from somewhere in the back of his mind.  
_"I still don't get it," _Gaara replied. He could feel the growing annoyance from the ghostly presence.  
"**_You really are clueless, aren't you? I'll give you a hint. Did you feel strange in any way when you two danced? When you two looked into each other's eyes? Didn't you feel disappointed when she ran?_**"**_  
_**Gaara thought for a second. He had always found people strange and confusing, and most girls did run away when they saw him in his younger days. But he never felt any sort of… attraction… He tasted the word, trying to decipher its meaning behind this case. HInata felt different.

Gaara, although not openly displaying his thoughts, they were still read quite clearly on his befuddled face.  
"**_You're getting there. I'll say no more." _**His mind fell deathly quiet, the presence having retreated for now. Both Temari and the voice made it sound so obvious, so why couldn't he, the Kazekage of Sunagakure, find out?

He put the glass of champagne down, feeling the effect of the weak alcohol do wonders to his bravery, and he left in search for Hinata.

In the garden, two people who under the most unlikely of circumstances, had crossed paths by the slim chance of fate playing at their lives and had now led them together in these times as if a sick joke by a god had played out. Hinata and Neji stared and on another like they were seeing ghosts, Neji more bewildered than the woman. "Forgive me, Hinata-sama!" Neji fell down to his knees. "Forgive my rudeness! I-I didn't recognize you!"

"Will you keep it down!?" Hinata hissed at the man to keep his voice down. The last thing she wanted now was unwanted attention and questions why Neji laid on the ground like a servant in front of her feet, and it was exactly how things were. "You didn't recognize me, Neji, because you thought I was dead, like the rest of the clan believes," she spoke a bit harsher than intended and saw the crestfallen look on the man's face. Hinata motioned Neji to stand, and he did. The ma was a good half a head taller than her, yet he seemed small in her presence.

Her features softened by the sight of her former servant. She never liked to see people bow because of her and especially not Neji. In the present, they used to be friends, but still she remained his superior.

"You are no longer a servant of me, Neji. I am no longer family. I am dead, remember? " the smile which she gave was heavy and saddening. Hinata turned to leave, but was stopped when he spoke again. "I am now," he said determined, regaining his dignity and bowed formally. Hinata looked at him puzzled. "How is that? After I was kicked out, Hanabi became your superior till the end of her days.".Neji's face changed into that of worry. "Unless…"she began.

"After Hiashi-sama discovered the true heir, he tried to make Hanabi take your place after he… got rid of you," he paused for some time, not completely sure how he could tell the entire story. The circumstances at which they met and the fact that Hinata was still alive was all too much to take in at the same time. He also knew all too well how Hinata felt about her family, while he on the other hand, detested them like the plague itself.

"What happened, Neji?" she demanded the answer from him. Neji took a deep breath.  
"It began long before you were even born, Hinata-sama. Hiashi had made a deal with one of the other countries. If I got the information right, it had something to do about the heiress becoming the future wife to a lord whose name was not spoken. But Hanabi was Hiashi's favorite as you know, and your father wanted her to become the heiress instead. But the Lord or whomever it was, found out what your father had done to you and the deal was cancelled. It turned into quite a fight between your father and the lord, and your clan's, or to be more precise, Hiashi's branch of the clan was ordered to be executed." He paused, watching Hinata's expression turn into that of horror. "Hiashi's branch, Hanabi… they are gone, milady."

Hinata had trouble breathingThose words struck Hinata like lightning on a clear day. She couldn't believe her own ears. She had to sit down on nearest bench, Neji soon enough joining her side. "They're all dead?" she desperately fought back the tears that welled up in her eyes. She never wanted them dead, not like this. She never hated them for not wanting her in the family. She couldn't, she loved them too much. Now, they were gone.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-sama," was the only thing he could say. Hinata let the tears slide. She hated when she cried, it made her feel weak and miserable and she used to cry a lot when she was younger. Neji didn't know what to do. He just stared at her while she cried. "Hinata-sama…" Neji started, his tone low and understanding. .

"You must understand. They tried to replace you, they tried to _kill_ you!. And the Hyuuga-law says that the heirs place can only be taken after the heiress is taken by our ancestors, not by death alone." He held her shoulders. Her face was wet from tears. Neji recalled all the times he had stopped her tears from falling, how he had been the shoulder for her to cry on whenever her father drove his daughter too far with harsh words and distain. But now, Neji didn't know what to do.

"Hinata-sama I beg you! The village has been taken over by people from the hidden Sound. The people are suffering without their heir-"

"I can never return there, Neji!" Hinata yelled and pushed him away. He stared at her. He couldn't remember ever seen her so upset before or as broken and angry. "Not after what father did…." Her face clearly showed anger and hate. Not towards himself or the village but towards herself.  
"What do you mean?"  
She only shook her head.

"Hinata-sama… it doesn't matter what he did to you. Hiashi's dead. He can't harm you anymore." There was little comfort in his words, as he was unaware of what really had happened that day.

"You are the rightful heir. You're the only one who can drive away the invaders from Sound. If we just-"

"There's no point in going back if I can't prove my rights." She turned away from him, her shoulders shook from both anger and sorrow so deep, Neji couldn't possibly understand her feelings at the moment.

Something deep down inside of the young man didn't want to hear what she was trying to declare. He scanned her from top to bottom, not really sure what he was looking for.  
"That night… I was praying in the temple," she began; face turned away, her voice broken. "Father he… he came at me with a knife. Then he cast me out into the desert to die, Neji. When I came to, there was only pain and nightmares." Neji took in her words, a horrible realization sunk in as he spotted the two pink scars just above the dress line. Hope faded, and Neji slumped down to the bench under a low hanging lamp. Words formed in his mouth but no sound came.

Quite lost in their conversation, neither Neji nor Hinata noticed the presence of a third listener. His dark features shielded him from sight as he stood quietly by the entrance to the garden, leaning with his back against a pillar. Without a sound, he left as the conversation was at its end. He had heard enough.

Gaara had searched almost the whole mansion for Hinata, but she was no were to be found. He had been to her room, the library and every possible area she might be hiding. He had even asked the servants, but they didn't know either. Gaara had to sit down for a moment., grumbling as his courage seemed to leave him with each passing second. There was the sound of feet coming his way. It was Lord Tsuki. "Why so distraught, Gaara? This is our day. Or maybe it was the young lady I observed with you earlier this evening?" the man said, smiling coolly. "How did you know?" Gaara raised a non-existing eyebrow.

"The certain young lady I saw you dancing with? She ran pass me on my way from the garden. She looked quite troubled." Lord Tsuki informed and took off. Without wasting time, Gaara immediately headed for the garden. He had to see her. She was messing with his mind and he wanted to know why. It was also the matter of her strange circumstances, but those thoughts were clouded by his feelings. Gaara needed answers.

The game had gone on since the day he met her. He felt somewhat attracted to her. She made his heart beat faster; his mind couldn't focus on anything but her. Gaara couldn't deny he liked it, that's for sure. But still… he felt that something was seriously wrong with her, a mystery he couldn't explain.

He suddenly slowed to a walk, his heart beating hard against his chest, and stepped out into the dimly lit paradise. He heard sobbing and Hinata's distressed voice, but he could not hear what had been said. Gaara his behind a stone pillar and peeked around the corner. He saw Hinata, waving her arms in frustration and her face was tear-streaked. She spoke fervently in a low voice to a man not unlike herself. He had the same pearly eyes which seemed to glow in the dark and his hair had the same shade of dark as she did.

Their faces were grave, Hinata clearly upset and the man stood passively and nodded, at times rubbing his face as if in thought.

_"Why is she with him?"_ Gaara wondered, a twang of jealousy. The man grabbed Hinata's paving arms and took her into a close hug. She broke together at that moment, and cried while they stood like that, almost as in an act of passion. Gaara felt his heart drop, the voice in his head not pleased with Gaara's findings. "**_Sorry kiddo. Looks like she was already belonging to someone else,"_** it said unhappily, and Gaara understood then what Temari and the voice had been talking about. Gaara's courage and hope left him at that moment. He had no right to interfere with Hinata's personal life, and he knew that well. Yet he had hoped, and thought that maybe, just maybe Hinata would stay here, At least for a little while longer. Gaara turned to leave, when he heard the man speak: "He took your wings."

* * *

Oh loooord! What is going on? Why is Neji there? Who was listening in on them? and is Gaara really going to give up before he even tried? Follow us at the next chapter: Feelings. Coming out hopefully this sunday :)  
Revieeeeeews are the juiiiiice! :D


	8. Feelings, the Heartless Bitch -Version 2

So, since I was having some trouble updating the chapters without having to republish them by deleting the old and thus shifting all the chapters out of place and then sending out a message about chapter 16 has come out (which is not the case), I deleted the next chapters and will edited them accordingly and repost them, and when the time comes, REALLY update as many of you have been waiting for.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Version 2.0 Edited

* * *

Chapter 7:

**Feelings, the Heartless Bitch**

Gaara really didn't care what the man holding Hinata meant by those words. He felt rotten, selfish and foolish for thinking that Hinata could ever stay, even for a while. He knew nothing of her, not her clan, her family or even her country. The mysteries around that girl were many and shrouded, and now a new development kept adding to her secrets.

He enjoyed her company. Hinata made him feel happy. Her sweet and innocent attitude, her way of treating him and she didn't care about his past. That's what he liked about her, that she didn't seem to care how he used to be. _"What matters is how you are now, Gaara,"_ she had told him on the rooftops some days prior.

Gaara smiled a little sad when he recalled their conversations. They talked about everything, the staff in the mansion to the different countries and their twisted politics. She would always keep quiet and not say too much when they talked about her.

She seemed to hide it from him. Still, Gaara didn't push her. She would tell him when she was ready. He once used to be like that too. He didn't blame her.

Now she had run away from him and was with another man doing goodness knows what. They seemed so alike the two of them together. Maybe it was a family member, or maybe it was a fiancé, or even a husband! Gaara dreaded the thought, and felt foolish indeed.

In the few weeks she had stayed here, a bond had started to grow between them. It wasn't a strong strong one, but it was still a bond, and this one was different than any other. Even his relationship with Sakura wasn't anything nearby. What was so different about Hinata?

Gaara stopped for a moment. "Can it be…that I… like her, as in l-… l-lo-?" he didn't manage to press the words out of his mouth. They seemed to be stuck there as they too saw the slim chance Gaara had his hopes up for. Gaara had never thought about that before. But then again, he had never felt anything like this before he had met her.

It was strange how one person could make him feel this miserable and helpless, yet so happy and alive at the same time. . When they had locked eyes, it was like her eyes could see straight through his soul, into to his very heart. The touch of her hands had burned on his skin. His heart had skipped a beat, and the words were lost.. It was simply an amazing feeling.

But when he had seen her with that man… his stomach had curled and twisted uncomfortably. Did she like him? Were they together before he had rescued her? He really didn't want to know.

Gaara kept walking down the halls; the sullen look on his face was evident for all to see. "It would have been better if I never had met her. What a fool I am," he cursed himself and trotted onwards, wherever his feet took him. He ignored all the laughter and smiles as he passed through the great hall.

_"I thought that… maybe she was one who could… I don't know, see me and love me for who I am?._"

Temari shot him a puzzled look when she noticed her brother's sad expression.

Instinctually, she ran over.. "I'm okay Temari." Gaara said before his sister could pry. She of course being his sister and all knew that he was not okay. "Gaara, you're sulking and your face can practically wipe the floor from this height. What happened?" she asked and put a hand on his shoulder.

Gaara sighed and straightened himself. "She probably wasn't the one," he stated and the sadness of his smile broke his sister's heart.

Never in her life had she seen Gaara this sad, not even when he was younger. Temari had noticed the change in him since Hinata was found in the desert. He was a different man, a calmer person. And he seemed to glow whenever Hinata was around. She was good to him, Temari knew, and Gaara was good to her.

She watched helplessly as her brother turned and exited the room.

Hinata and Neji were walking back to the festivity. They had agreed to ask Neji's new master, Lord Tsuki of the Moon country, to let Hinata accompany them on their way back. But firstly they needed the Kazekage's approval. Correction: Hinata needed his approval. After housing at his mansion for several weeks without paying him, she needed confirmation first before she did something foolish. She didn't believe Gaara would send a hit squad after her if she left in an ungrateful manner, but she had to be sure. And he had saved her life. Hinata owned him.

They came to the great hall, Neji navigating through the crowds to find his lord and Hinata looked for the red hair amongst the party, but he was not to be seen. She saw Temari on the other hand and went to her.

"Temari? Have you seen Gaara?" she asked. The blonde blinked twice, confused by HInata's worried expression. "He's pretty upset, so you won't be able to find him before he wants to be found," she answered in a shrug.

After all the years she had spent with Gaara, she found out that he was impossible to be found once gone. "By the way, who's the man who came in with you?" Temari asked little suspicious when she had seen Neji by Hinata's side when they entered. "He is my cousin Neji," she said.. "Cousin?" Now Temari started to understand. "I'll keep looking. I'll see you later Temari-san." She bowed respectfully and disappeared.

Hinata popped by her room and changed into something more practical. She felt the sweat bead on her skin as she had been running quite a lot through the mansion this evening. She had to find him and ask if it is alright for her to leave. Things were crazy, and Hinata was not so sure she really wanted to leave Sunagakure. It was not the comfortable lifestyle she had received the past weeks, it was the hospitality and their kindness. Then there was Gaara…

No… she couldn't think about that now. She needed to find him first. Looking through every room on every floor, Hinata was on the verge of giving up. She had searched the library, his room, the roof, the garden, everywhere! The red-head was nowhere to be seen.

Hinata sat down exhausted. She started thinking. "I have searched every possible place he could be… I even looked in the desert with my Byakugan AND the mansion…where the heck is he!?" she thought frustrated, throwing angry fists.

Then it hit her. The one room she was told not to go, the one place she was forbidden access to. "The tower!" But then again… he wouldn't be pleased if she went there. Nor did she have a proper excuse either. "What do I have to lose?" Hinata stood and went to the tower. The tower was tall, even taller than she thought. Hinata felt small under its towering gleamour when she stood in front of it looking up. There was a faint glow coming from the window at the top. It had to be him, she thought and ran for the stairs.

It seemed like hours Hinata started on the bottom step. For every step she took, her feet grew heavier. Looking up, she noted that it was only some distance between her and a wooden door with rusty hinges holding to the frame. A torch hung on the wall beside it, lighting up the old oak-door. It creaked loudly when Hinata pushed it open and peeked inside. There were countless wooden crates and boxes in the room, old spider web covered furniture and cracked mirrors staring at the girl in many pieces. It was difficuly to maneuver through the maze of junk and old boxes.

Her eyes caught the source of the light she had seen outside. As she predicted, a certain red-haired Kazekage sat there on the floor. "Gaara?" The red-haired turned quickly around in shock. "H-Hinata," he slightly stammered. He sure hadn't expected anyone to find him, yet alone her.

"How did you find me?" he turned around and looked through what appeared to be a collection of photos. "I searched the whole mansion. This was the last place I thought about." He only nodded, still holding on to the picture in his hand. The picture held a woman with shoulder-length, blonde hair..She was smiling and had green eyes. The photo looked very old and worn,. "Is that your mother?" Hinata sat down beside him. "Yes."

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong? Temari said you were upset."

"It's nothing… really. I just needed to think."

"Then you got all sad and disappeared from the party and placed yourself in the last possible place to find you. I thought only children did that." Her voice wasn't harsh or judging, and she chuckled from the trouble Gaara had caused her.

"Did you… did you see me in the garden?" she asked suddenly. She knew there had been someone there watching her and Neji when they were talking. But she had chosen to ignore it as the reunion was more important than onlookers. "Yes I did," he replied and put the picture back in a box of photos. "I have a favor to ask. My, village, my family is in danger. I just received word if it and I became upset. I have to go back, Gaara. I am asking you if you could grant me the permission to leave."

Gaara turned his head to face her. His eyes were suddenly hard and scrutinizing. Hinata dropped her face in shame.

"You can leave…" he told quietly.

Hinata blinked. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when she saw him advance forward and place a light kiss on her cheek. Hinata blinked from the contact of his soft and warm lips, baffled and speechless. Gaara withrew with a darker shade of red on his face, his brows furrowed as if embarrassed.

"Leave whenever you want… I'm not holding you back." his words were blunt and every word hit Hinata harder than it was intended to. .

"Gaara… you…" she really didn't know what to say. The kiss had caught her completely off guard. "It doesn't matter. If you want to leave, then leave."

She stared at him wide-eyed. He kept his eyes on the pictures before him, photos of his family, his father, mother, brother and sister. Even one was with him and his family with the exception of the mother.

"Gaara, I …" He looked over to her. She seemed to ramble with her thoughts. Her mouth opened several times, but she didn't seem to know what to say. "What you have done for me…" she finally looked at him. A blush crept across her face again. "I am eternally grateful for your kindness and hospitality. If it were not for you, I wouldn't even be alive. Gaara, the past few weeks have been wonderful. But I am summoned to my home. Something… something bad has happened, and I need to fix it."

Hinata quickly shook her head in shame of her nervousness. "Thank you. For everything. I wish, truly, I wish I could stay with you a bit longer." Hinata returned the gesture and gave Gaara a quick peck on the cheek, and Gaara suddenly knew what he had to do.

* * *

So tell me what you think and stop asking me questions through guest accounts, because I can't answer them.


	9. Voices - V2

Yay! Finally I managed to rewrite this former horrible fiction from the ancient past! Soooooo, what will happen to our heroes? Read and find out :)

* * *

Voices

In the desert, the wind was anything but gentle; sand whipped into the air and the wind carried it along, showering travelers on their road. It felt like a thousand needles, a hailstorm of particles with considerable velocity to bruise skin on a microscopic level.

It was a hostile environment for most plants and wildlife. Gaara didn't seem to mind. Hinata on the other hand drew the headwear tighter around her face, her cheeks red from the exposure from the wicked elements. They rode the traditional ship of the desert, following the arch of the sandy dunes towards the horizon. Gaara led in the front and Hinata close behind. Further back came the camels of Neji and Lord Tsuki, humpty dumptying on the hunchbacks, both quite unaccustomed to such weather and travel conditions. Lord Tsuki did not complain or show any signs of having any major difficulties, while Neji silently clambered to his mount and refused to acknowledge that he could simply not ride a camel. At the very last in the line, Lord Tsuki's retinue of personal guard, servants, a small medical team and the group's supplies came in a long line of double hunchbacks, bowed heads and billowing capes.

Hinata looked to the horizon, and remember the distinct feeling of loneliness as she had wandered the desert mere weeks in the past. The thought came as an uninvited guest, prodding and stirring her mind and filled it with all kinds of images from the painful experience. She had not dared tell Gaara the truth, only Neji was the sole person to know of the history of the attack and the dire consequences which followed. Now the family Hinata once had held dear had paid a heavy price for their actions. Neji's comfort had not been enough to sate the guilt which welled in Hinata's heart, and it made her feel like she really should have died. With Gaara by her side, she was not so sure anymore. A smile formed on her lips. Gaara was beside her with his protesting camel. He noticed her smile and started wondering what she seemed pleased about. Hinata saw his puzzled look and waved it off quickly. Gaara didn't ask either, thinking she must have thought of something nice. He did wonder about how his siblings did in Sunagakure. He was still amazed that he managed to convince them to cover his place while he joined Lord Tsuki to the Moon country. Hinata didn't really want the Kazekage to come along, but Gaara, stubborn as a donkey on a sunny day, persisted. And here they were.

Hinata had explained to Gaara that her family lived in the Moon country, and that she was on her way there from the Fire Country. Gaara still wondered what Hinata was doing out in the desert alone, or what had happened to her escort which was quite common to have on these roads. Neji had confirmed the story, though the Kage still felt unsure, like they were hiding something from him. He had later gone to the library to look up their family, the Hyuuga clan of the Moon country, and indeed did he found their family crest and a description which matched the two perfectly. Why should they be lying?

The wind changed. Gaara held up a hand in signal for the convoy to halt. Lord Tsuki came riding up beside the Kazekage. "Is there something wrong?" he asked the red-haired man who stared intently at the horizon, detecting the slight change of the air flow and the sudden shift of the sand.  
"We should find shelter, quickly. There's a sandstorm coming." he ordered. Gaara gave the signal for which any proper desert traveler would know including his own personal guard among the convoy, and quickly led the people down to the foot of a larger sand dune to separate them from the worst of the coming storm. Specialized shelters were set up in a hurry and the animals safely secured. The wind picked up.

Hinata was busy helping the Lord's servant to cover the provisions. It was hard due to the strong wind. She knew they had to hurry before the storm took them so she began to help to the best of her abilities and small frame. Gaara was still with Lord Tsuki she noticed. What they were talking about, she did not know.

People bussed around and secured anything which could be swept away. Their voices and hurried footsteps suddenly dimmed down. Hinata felt like every sound vanished. She watched the people continue with theirs but every sound was gone. She looked out to the open desert, confused.

_…nata…_ she heard a faint voice, almost like a ghost whisper. She couldn't see anything but sand, yet her feet moved forwards in the direction of the voice.

_Hinata... _

She heard it call again, much clearer this time. Hinata had heard that voice before. In a distant memory she recalled the feminine tone that had called her name.

_Hinata… over here… _What did she want? Why out here of all places?

_Over here_

The young woman could feel a presence at a particular spot where the voice was at its strongest. She bent down and searched in the sand. Whatever the voice wanted, it was here. She became oblivious to her surroundings. The wind grew stronger and howled in her ears, but Hinata fell deaf to the warnings. The voice washed over her senses and commanded her to search this particular spot. What mysteries from the past had brought her to this place?

Gaara looked over the small camp and found everything in perfect order. The convoy had found safe shelter, and the animals would not be running off anytime soon. But where was Hinata? Gaara shrugged and presumed she had joined the rest and turned towards the horizon. The wind suddenly died down and everything became completely silent, except for the low rumble in the distance. The two men looked forward and saw the wall of sand approach. "Let's get to the shelters," Gaara, as the lord of sand himself, could not bend the will of nature, and obediently set direction towards the camp.  
On his way down the sand dune he saw a small figure sitting in the sand quite the distance off from camp. He recognized it instantly. "Hinata?" his eyes widened in terror. What was she doing out there? She was far from the camp! Lord Tsuki noticed the girl, and turned his mount around. "Go to the rest! I'll get her!" Sasuke ordered and rode off as fast as the camel allowed him. The Kazekage froze in his movements and watched helplessly as Sasuke rode towards the location of Hinata.

The wall of sand closed inn as Sasuke rode to the girl. How foolish could she possibly get leaving camp when a sandstorm's just around the dune?

Before he knew it, the storm hit him and nearly made the young lord loose his balance. The camel suddenly slowed its pace and stopped. It was in their instincts to seek shelter in a storm. Sasuke cursed the mount and jumped off, dragging the stubborn animal along. He could see the outline of Hinata now. "What are you doing?! We have to get back!" he yelled and took her arm. There was no reply from her, and she pushed him away and continued digging in the sand. The wind deafened her ears and sand whipped her skin. She did not notice. Her fingers graced something hard and tangible in the sand. Taking hold of it, it was hard like metal. She dug it out, and lifted it up, sand falling off the object and revealed a metal frame with an odd rock in the middle.

The camel Sasuke was holding suddenly jerked and jumped like mad. Sasuke was forced to let go and the camel ran off into the storm and disappeared from their sight. Now there was no chance to get back to the camp before they were buried beneath the sand. Several colorful curses escaped Sasuke's mouth and stomped angrily. A jolt of pain ran through his leg then. "What the-?" He looked down and saw a long orange colored snake coiled around his foot, its teeth deep sunken into the skin of his leg. He grabbed the reptile by the tail and yanked it off hurriedly. His less than graceful way of removal gave no difference to the constant throbbing and the waves of pain which suddenly went through his entire body. He had no time to think of the damage the snake had done with its poison.

"Huh?" Hinata's eyes blinked in recognition as if she had been in a trance. "What did I…?" she looked to the pained expression of Lord Tsuki who doubled over in pain. Without a second thought, he pushed her into the hole which was deep and wide enough to shield them from the worst of the storm. Lord Tsuki threw his robe over them, ignoring the pain spreading from his leg and the sweat beading on his forehead. They fell in a jumble under the improvised shelter, Hinata feeling Lord Tsuki awkwardly press against her back.

"What happened?" she asked upon hearing the young man's ragged breath. He didn't seem able to answer and simply lay back and gripped his leg. Hinata could not see well in the dark, but clearly heard the young man's pained gasps for air. "Lord Tsuki! What happened? Tell me, what can I do?" She listened intently for a reply, and heard one word croaked from his mouth: "Nothing." Hinata's eyes fell. "I am sorry. I am so sorry." Sasuke did not say anything, or for quite some time. Guilt flooded into Hinata's heart as they lay in the sand and listened to the raging storm, and she knew the camp was not that far away. Yet, it was hopeless to try anything. Tears pressed on her eyes as she felt the hand Lord Tsuki had slung over her side was growing warmer by the minute, his sweat beading from the emerging fever.

Gaara was pacing. Sakura shot him a concerned look, her head following his form across the tent and back again. Although his face was like chiseled stone, the very aura emitting from his pacing form told her of his worries. Hinata and Lord Tsuki had not returned from the storm, and night had fallen, with the storm still raging and not appearing to stop anytime soon.

They had all reassured him they were safe and sound. It was not far from the camp Hinata had wandered, but a wrong turn in the storm or simply missing their shelter by a ten foot could lead anyone to their certain deaths.

**Oi, kiddo!** Gaku prodded from the back of Gaara's mind.

_What is it?_ Gaara asked annoyed and feeling in a particular bad mood for his alter ego to make a dramatic appearance with verbal fights and bad advices.

**Why do you suppose Sasuke went after her, even though you said you were going to get her? The way he took off… seems to me he's hiding something. Maybe he knows her? They are from the same country after all. **

_I don't know, Gaku. But I don't like it. Something's up. I know it. _

**Ask her what business she has in that place she's from.** Gaku advised.

IF _I see her again… though I doubt she and Sasuke have perished in the storm_. Gaku was quiet once again and left the young kage to his own business walking lines in the sand.

It was silent outside. There was barely the sound of sand rustled by a calm wind. Hinata had stayed awake the entire night, occationally checking if Lord Tsuki was still alive, and to her relief, he was still breathing. She figured the storm had passed and lifted the cloak. The wind was barely strong enough to move the sand any more than a few feet at a time, and she managed to spot the pointy poles from the erected tents by the foot of the great sand dune the rest had set camp. It was too far to walk, even further to drag Sasuke.

"Lord Tsuki?" she called to the man beside her. When he didn't answer, she laid a hand on his forehead. His fever had worsened. The skin was ash gray and running with sweat. A few red dotted spots were evident on his face and hands. She had to get him to Sakura, and fast.

She checked his eyes. They were dull and glassy, the pupils dilated. He didn't react to any calls or shakes. She checked his legs, is it was there he seemed to clutch before they had taken cover, and what she saw horrified her. The skin was red and swollen and exuded white thick flowing fluids. Hinata mustered courage, and pressed at the wound, liquid seeped from it. Sasuke gasped in pain. "That hurts!" he yelled.

"Sasuke! Can you hear me?" she held his shoulders steadily. Sasuke's eyes seemed to dart back and forth, not really looking at anything in particular. "Yeah I hear you, loud and clear," he spoke with difficulty. He needed to breathe for every word. The air seemed to disappear after every tone.

"Can you stand? Can you walk?" she asked. He shook his head. "My legs feel… weak and numb.". Hinata cursed softly. This was all her fault. If she hadn't gone out here, Sasuke wouldn't have been bitten and he wouldn't have been this sick. Sasuke most likely didn't have a chance to survive without an antidote.

_"God, what am I supposed to do?"_

She helped him into a more comfortable position and let him support himself on her. She sat behind him, thinking about possibilities to save him. She couldn't return to the camp without him, he could die in the meantime for all she knew. His head rested on her shoulder. He could barely help himself. "Damn snakes… Makes me as helpless as a babe," he joked lazily. Hinata couldn't laugh. She was too worried. "This poison's going to kill me…" Sasuke had realized that from the moment he had awoken. Hinata nodded slowly, forcing herself to accept the fact. His eyes went slowly from one thing to another. Her hand felt his forehead again. Either the poison would make his heart fail and kill him or this fever would.. She let out a worried sigh. "Your hand's quite cool…" his voice became weaker. The woman looked surprised at him and quickly realized it was because of the fever that he hand was colder than his skin temperature. Hinata let her hand rest on his forehead.. She just hoped that Gaara would be worried enough to start searching for them soon.

After some time, Sasuke stopped talking. Hinata wanted him to go on because then she knew he was alive. Now that he was quiet, she started to believe the young lord was dead.

Hinata lay him gently down on the sand. The fever was still evident, meaning he was still alive. She inspected the wound. What she saw surprised her. The purple color in the veins had begun to fade and the swelling had lessened. Her fingers traced the purple streaks. The leg twitched. Hinata wasn't sure whether this meant he lives or dies. But sure enough, his breath was steadier than before.

"Hinata!" a familiar voice called from behind. Hinata turned to see Gaara riding towards them in full speed. She waved her hand in return and put the man down on the sand, trying her best not to wake him.

The man jumped down from the mount and threw his arms around her in a hug. "Are you okay, Hinata?" he asked worried, looking her up and down for signs on wounds or such. "I'm fine Gaara. But Sasuke was bitten by a poisonous snake and he needs immediate medical attention!" she lifted the hem of the pant's leg where the skin had swelled and fluids exuded from the wound. Gaara cursed. "You take Sasuke to the camp. I'll catch up," she said as she began helping Sasuke to his feet and Gaara quickly went to the other side to give support and they managed to lift him up and over on the camel's back. "That is out of the question! You take him to the camp while I'll walk back."  
"No, Gaara. Take him back. I need to finish something. Now go!" Gaara was taken aback by the tone in the woman's voice. Subconsciously, Gaara hoisted himself up on the mount, offering no words of resistance as he rode off.

_"What was that look she just had?"_ Gaara thought befuddled.

* * *

Remember: Reviews are the views of muse!  
Until next time. Jaa na!


	10. Heal my Jealousy - V2

Yay! Another chapter for my faithful readers. Please enjoy this little piece of work and let me know if you like it.

* * *

Chapter 9: Heal my jealousy

The short walk to the campsite was agonizingly long in the hot blazing sun and the scarce breeze which happened to grant Hinata some rest from the hellish temperatures. Tents stood erected by the large sand dune, though somewhat buried in sand from the storm. A few servants stood with the hems on their shirts rolled up and shoveled sand from the sides of the tents. By another tent stood a group of people, attempting to peer inside to satisfy their curiosity and fears. A young woman pushed past the crowd on her way out, ran across the camp and returned with a heavy jar and elbowed her way back inside, while two guards stood with their spears crossed in order to fend off the curious onlookers.

Hinata surmised where the young Lord Tsuki lay sick and potentially dying. The news spread faster than wildfire and people still rushed to the tent, some were even on their knees in prayers. Hinata looked down in the sand guiltily, knowing that it was initially her fault Lord Tsuki got bit by the snake when he had come to take her back to the camp in order to save her from the storm. She whispered a silent prayer to whoever was listening. "Hinata! Are you alright?" the young Kazekage had spotted her upon entering the camp, and came running over. "I'm fine, Gaara-san. I am merely exhausted. Could I have some water, please?" Due to the storm and walk in the heat, Hinata's throat felt like dried parchment. Gaara handed her a skin with water, and she gulped down the contents. She wiped her mouth with the sleeve and returned the skin. Her eyes averted to the medic tent with the amassing people. "How is he?" The Kage shook his head in dread. "Not too good, I am afraid. Come, let's have you taken care of before you fall over as well," Gaara told worriedly, and lead her to his tent where they sat down. A servant girl stood ready by the entrance, and Gaara told her to bring food and drink. She bowed politely and left.

Hinata slumped into the chair she was offered, and seemed to sink even deeper into it the more she realized how tired she really was. Gaara folded his hands on the table and leaned forward. His non-existing brows furrowed as he studied the young woman, noticing her pale complexion and deep blue rings around her eyes.

"What exactly _did_ happen?" he asked. Hinata looked up, but not meeting his eyes. She thought for a moment how to phrase herself, and if Gaara was even going to believe her words. "I heard a voice. In my mind. There was a voice calling my name out in the desert," she answered, trying to make as much sense of it as possible as well. Gaara looked dumbfounded and his brows furrowed once more in question. "Are you sure it was not your imagination? We have traveled quite far, and the heat can play tricks on your mind," he countered and almost hoped it was true. The woman shook her head. "No, the voice was real. At least it was real to me. She led me there for a reason." Hinata reached within her robes and laid an object on the table. Gaara studied the object. It was a circular medium sized moonstone, wrought with white silver in the shape of wings which folded around the stone.

"I believe it was something to do with my clan. It is similar to our official seal," Hinata told, watching how the Kage's facial expression morphed into deeper confusion. "You said _she_ lead you there. Who was it?" Hinata shook her head, uncertain. "I think," she paused for a moment and wrecked through her mind for answers. "I think that woman may have been my mother. At this Gaara looked surprised. He had known there was no one else with the young woman when she had wandered out into the desert, yet Hinata claimed it was her mother.

That is just crazy; he thought and put the object down. Gaara rubbed his temples. This was just too much for him. "Lord Tsuki, he… he saved me from the storm," she said guiltily and looked down.  
"It is my fault he is sick. If he hadn't followed me… he-"  
"It may as well have been you who was bitten by the snake, Hinata. Do not blame yourself. These things happen," Gaara objected and glanced through the front flap over to the tent where the lord lay dying. "His fever has gotten worse. Much worse. I don't understand how this happened.

They heard approaching steps and watched as Neji came hurriedly through the entrance. "Hinata-sama! Thank the gods you are safe." Neji fell on his knees in front of the chair and took Hinata's hand as in fear she might disappear again. "I am sorry I made you worry, Neji. Have you seen to Lord Tsuki?" she gently pried his hands from hers. She watched her cousin's eyes fall to stare emptily at the ground. "He… he is asking for you." Hinata blinked in surprise and rose from her seat. "I will go and see him. Gaara, Neji. Please do not worry. It will all be alright." Hinata left the remark for the men to interpret as they pleased, and made her way through the encampment and to the tent. The people parted when they saw her approaching and the guards let her through without a second thought.

The tent was fume filled with burning incense. Sakura sat by the cot and wiped the sweat from the young lord's forehead. The man was ashen and glistening from cold sweat. His breaths came in short rasps, quicker than before and he occasionally tossed his head from side to side from delusional dreams. Hinata gulped upon seeing him. Sakura noticed for the first time her presence and bowed her head in greeting. She then turned to the man and leaned closer and said: "My lord, Hinata is here." The man stirred and his eyes struggled to focus. Sakura stood and left the tent, giving her the rag on her way out. Hinata sat down beside him and dipped the rag in the water basin by the cot and laid it on his forehead. "Lord Tsuki, it is me, Hinata," she said gently.

"I… almost didn't recognize… you. Can't… see too well," he said with difficulty and tried to sit up but failed. His arm raised and his hand seemed to seek hers. She took it between her palms, feeling a swell of pity within her. He was really dying.

"Haha…" he laughed feebly. Hinata cocked her head in question, wondering if the lord was slipping away. "I knew your… hands felt cooler. It is pleasant." A smile spread on her lips, although she wanted to cry. The man was holding on to his dear life. The only thing that comforted him at the moment was the cool touch of Hinata's hands. She felt her hands turn clammy from the man's fever, but she ignored it and held still as the man quieted and his eyes closed. After some time, his breathing grew deep and scarce and he no longer said anything. Hinata remembered an event from her childhood when she had been hurt, and in which her mother had laid her hands on Hinata's temples. The pain had diminished after a while and disappeared altogether. She wondered if it was merely something her mother did to make Hinata feel better, that the placebo effect was the only healing she ever did. Her hands slid from his and she laid them on Sasuke's temples experimentally and closed her eyes.

The sun dipped over the sand dunes and disappeared in the horizon and night approached fast in the distance. Soon it was night and the temperatures dropped to freezing level. Gaara sat in his tent with Sakura as company. They had discussed the strange events the past day and occasionally wondered about the lord's condition although Sakura assured that it was Sasuke's choice to be alone with Hinata. For how long, they did not know. Thoughts raced through Gaara's mind, and the more he thought of Sasuke spending time with Hinata the more enraged he felt. The man was his friend from early childhood, and now he lay dying. But why he needed Hinata by his side, the Kage did not know, and it infuriated him even more. "I am going over there. This is taking too long," Gaara announced and stood. Sakura scrambled after him in surprise and they entered to tent together.

They saw Hinata's hands on the man's temples and her eyes were closed in concentration. She stirred when she heard them coming to her sides and let go of Sasuke, embarrassed. Sakura took his pulse and checked his fever. The fever had gone down and his pulse was stable. The man seemed to breathe more easily and his skin had restored some colour. "This is impossible. He's better! Hinata, what did you do?" the medic turned to the young woman. Hinata shook her head in uncertainty. "I haven't done anything. He simply seemed to get better," she told and the thought of her mother played with her mind again. There was more to the trick than that, she knew, but didn't say anything about it. They probably would not believe her either.

Sasuke stirred and his eyes opened. He saw several moving blobs of black, red and pink and blinked a few times. He noticed how easy it was to breathe and his arms obeyed his command as he slowly hoisted himself to a sitting position, not without difficulty but he managed it in the end. Sakura fussed about his abrupt upcoming and left to bring him water. Hinata and Gaara were left to their disbeliefs over the sudden improvements of the young lord's health. Gaara's mouth opened and closed a few times. "How?" he managed to utter. "I thought you were dead for sure." Sasuke looked around the tent, to the baffled faces of Gaara, Sakura and not the least Hinata who had the most surprised and embarrassed look of them all. "I fell surprisingly," he flexed his fingers and stared at them in amazement. "…fine. A little weak though," he finished. Sakura threw her hands in the air and marched out of the tent, baffled and amazed by the sudden miracle which had happened on her watch. The young lord took Hinata's hand in his own and kissed it lightly. "Thank you, Hinata-san. If it were not for you, I would not be alive," he said and a smile of gratitude tugged the corners of his lips into a dazzling smile. Hinata blushed furiously and was too stunned to move.

Gaara was in the meantime glaring daggers at the obvious contact between the two. The young Kage was glad his friend survived the poisonous trials; however, the excessive attention towards Hinata was a bit too much for the usual passive and aloof lord of the Moon country. Gaara shook the bothersome feeling away, his face brightened with some difficulty seeing the man's improved health.

"You sure don't look dead," Gaara said sarcastically and grinned. Sasuke snorted but smiled nevertheless. "It takes more than a simple snake bite to kill me. But I also have Hinata to thank for the shinigami to pass me by," he gave a wry smile. "I didn't really do anything…" Hinata tried, but Sasuke cut her off with a wave of his hand. "No. you really did help me. There is no doubt about it. Your hands were… cool and comforting. I am not sure how to explain it. But it seems it countered my fever. And before I knew it, I felt better again. I believe something similar, if not the same, happened while we were still trapped in the storm." He explained and gave a laugh of "eureka". Gaara wanted to protest too, explain the poison was not severe enough to kill, that Hinata's body temperature was simply lower than his fever which explained why her hands were colder. There were so many reasons to why Hinata healing him was absurd when even Sakura could not. Sasuke's body took care of the poison and he quickly recovered. There was a perfectly reasonable explanation to this event.

"Anyways, I have kept the caravan waiting long enough as it is. Please send Sakura in here so we can clear my health and go. If we leave soon, we might make it to the Moon castle by tomorrow night," Sasuke pulled the sheets and tested his legs. Hinata backed away quickly to give him room, her head bowed and hands folded in front of her.

"Lord Tsuki! You should still be resting. There might still be some poison left in your system!" Sakura called from the entrance and hurried over to force the man back down to the bed. Sasuke protested and assured the medic he was feeling well. "I will lead the caravan. Don't you worry, Sakura. Sasuke will sit by idly in one of the wagons and drink his water and eat his food without any complaints while he gathers strength," Gaara proposed with the thickest hint of sarcasm dripping from his mouth. The young lord opened his mouth in protest, but Sakura cut him off and guided the man out of the tent to where the wagons were waiting.

Hinata looked to Gaara who was grinning suspiciously. "You didn't have to do that. He was doing fine," she defended weakly. An exasperated sigh escaped from the man. "He was all over you, Hinata. Didn't you see? He was only using his illness as an excuse to have you close by."  
"He was really dying, Gaara!" she yelled and immediately regretted the sudden burst of anger. "I am sorry. I only meant that Lord Tsuki's condition was getting worse by the minute. I can't explain what happened to him. But he really was dying, and then he was feeling better when I was nearby. And you are sulking." The girl shot at him and narrowed her eyes. "I am not sulking," he replied. "Yes you are." She guided him to a pair of simple chairs and they sat down. Gaara's face changed into a look of disapproval. "Look, Gaara. I merely sat by his side when he lay dying because I pitied him. That is just who I am. There is nothing more to it." Hinata looked into his eyes which were focused elsewhere. "I chose you, remember?" she smiled to him and he smiled in return. He breathed a little easier then, his smile widening as he nodded in understanding. "I am sorry. I was just worrying. I worried for your safeties. But I am glad Sasuke was there when the storm hit, and that he is still alive and well, even if the circumstances were not life threatening." Hinata wanted to protest, but held her words and shook her head instead. "Come on. Let's go back to the others. They've already begun packing," Hinata nodded towards the entrance where they saw several people bustling about.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. You're right. Let's leave. We still have a long way to go before we reach the Moon country."

Hinata thought of her home land her family.

How much it frightened her.

* * *

Many thanks for the reviews:

boyarina  
Ninquelot  
ValentineSin13  
Ookami No JST


	11. Story from the Past - V2

Yes, well. Updates for all the good and patient readers of mine! I had originally written this chapter quite different (years ago...), but I hope this is better than the last one, if there is anyone who remembers it (I sure as hell didn't when I read it through and nearly hanged myself for the horribly, badly, amazingly stupidly written chapter).  
Anywas, I do not own Naruto

Read and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: A Story from the past

The sun crested the distant mountains as the caravan closed on the Moon Country. Temperatures crawled below bearable standards, and they huddled together with thick woolen blankets in their tents as they awaited the coming dawn to move again. Hinata sneezed as she felt the cold shiver on her skin and drew the blanket even closer. She never understood why deserts were so cold in the night and scorching hot during the day. It was a mystery left for children to ponder in the days to come.  
Gaara was not in the tent, or any other, Hinata noticed and wondered where he had run off to. She glanced around until she spotted a lone silhouette on top of the highest parabolic dune, with the moon sailing across the sky. Contemplating whether the person wanted to be alone or not, Hinata let curiosity overcome herself and she wandered towards the dune. Her feet slipped on the sand and several times she had to force her half buried feet up from the sand. the closer she came to the top, she more exhaustion overcame her, but she kept going anyways. It looked like the person was dancing. The moon outlined his frame as he moved within the circular disc of light. His arms were moving rhythmically, and sometimes his feet would move alone with them. There was a tremor close by, Hinata heard, and wondered if it was that person's doing.  
When she came close enough, it was quite evident it was the young Kazekage milling about. A quick glance over the u-shaped fall of sand showed Hinata a sight she never thought possible. The landscape was moving. Sand danced in whirlwinds in perfect circular shapes, and then fell into piles on the ground. They moves like waves and grew and grew as more sand came to join. A serpents head shot from the sand and snaked through the air, growing wings and a dragon's head as It let out a silent roar. "Wow," Hinata gaped, and the comment broke Gaara's concentration making the dragon fall to the ground.  
"Hinata? What a surprise. How did you get up here?" he turned and smiled. "I walked, for a very long time, might I add," she chuckled and pointed to the path of wobbly sunken footprints. Gaara's non-existent eyebrows shot up in surprise but shook the notion away. "So, what are you doing here all by yourself?" she asked and nodded towards the area where the dragon lay in an unrecognizable pile of sand. "Oh, that? I was just training. Sand is my domain after all," he grinned sheepishly and she sat down beside him. "I didn't know there were bloodlines like that. Or is it something that was connected to that demon you were talking about?" she asked, and watched him nod in reply. "Some things never die, I can't change that. But hey, it's a cool ability, don't you think?" he flexed his fingers and the dragon's head lifted from the sand again, cocked its head to the side and curled up in a ball as if sleeping and they laughed at the sight.  
Hinata looked towards the mountains. "Those mark up the border to the Moon Country, don't they?" He followed her gaze and nodded.  
"Are you nervous?"  
"A little," she answered truthfully. "I just hope there is something I can do to help my family."  
Gaara nodded again, thinking and tried his best to keep a cheerful tone. Hinata seemed so frail to him in moments like these. She was like a glass doll ready to break at the slightest tremor. But he knew better than that. Hinata was stronger than this. "It will be alright. I am here. I will protect you." He kissed her lightly on the head and received an embarrassed wave from the girl. A smile crept over his lips, later replaced by a grin and a half crazed laugh. She looked at him in confusion from Gaara's strange behavior. "Here, sit in front of me. I want to try something." She eyed him skeptically but complied. He put his arms around her. The ground began to move. "What is that? What are you doing, Gaara-san?" Hinata looked around in panic and tried to pry loose, but Gaara's arms were like steel. "Don't worry, Hinata. I got you. Here we go!" Hinata shrieked as the sand moved them forwards the edge of the dune, and they sailed down faster than she thought possible. At first she screamed, then she laughed and could not stop laughing. Eventually when they stopped close to the campsite did Hinata, rather wobbly on her feet, manage to take a proper breath.  
"That was amazing, Gaara-san. I didn't know you could do that as well." Gaara laughed from her lack of breath and shaky posture. I didn't know either." He brushed sand from his pants and robe.  
"Well then. Good night, Gaara-san. Make sure you get some sleep as well." Hinata said and turned to leave, but Gaara was faster and spun her to him and he laid his arms around her again. She yelped and suddenly looked into his eyes, and a blush flamed her cheeks. "You can tell me anything, Hinata. Don't forget that." The serenity on the young man's face was comforting even for Hinata to see. She could not help but to feel grateful for Gaara's concern and trust in her. It made her happy, in a strange way she had not felt before. Yet, she wanted him safe from her problems, safe from what was about to come. Hinata hoped there was something she could mend by her abilities alone without endangering Gaara or anyone else. The feeling was still there, throbbing and making her weak in the knees and her breath short and painful. She could not leave Gaara in the dark. And she hated herself for letting him come along. And she loved it at the same time. Hinata wanted him close.  
"Good night, Hinata. Sleep well." She nodded and accepted his kiss without remorse.

"Are we there yet?" the obvious heavy weighed tone sounded from a slouching bodyguard riding alongside Gaara's mount. The Kage looked to Zaku, his bodyguard and friend and shook his head. "A few more hours," he told. The past couple of days had been crazy for the young bodyguard. The young Lord Tsuki had been poisoned and almost died. Now he lived and rode a mount not too far behind them, still weak from the fever but otherwise alright. The Kazekage had disappeared on numerous occasions, and Zaku was in charge of his protection and in desperate attempt to find his master had led him to many irritated rejections throughout the camp as he had asked them too many times. Protecting the Kage also meant protecting his family or the like which meant Hinata was also in his care. She often disappeared too, and Lord Tsuki had kept a frighteningly close eye on her the past few days. Zaku pondered on this. As far as he knew the Lord Tsuki of the Moon Country hardly showed interest in women, if any at all. And this was a well-known fact throughout the lands as Lord Tsuki was the center of the pool of longed bachelors waiting to fulfill any women's delusional dreams. Now he was different. He had changed since he came back from the sand storm. Zaku could not explain it properly. He had not spoken much with the young lord since his return. There was something with the entire radiance from the man which was different. He seemed almost happy. Zaku sighed in exasperation as the confusing situation made his head hurt.

The scenery began to change. Sprouts of bushes and tufts of grass emerged in the sand and the transition from this fruitless sight to a small forest was indeed abrupt. Lord Tsuki took the lead from there on and led the caravan through the forest and up a small hill. "We're here," Sasuke declared. "Welcome to the Moon Country." Elisa rode up to where the young lord stood perched and laid her eyes on the most beautiful scenery she knew of. The ground covered in grass. Unusual trees bloomed with multicolored flowers intermixed with red oaks and birch with lush green leafs. On the ground were quarts in shapes of ginormous flowers and small trees. Gaara made a mental note to ask of this strange occurrence and thought it to be a practical joke of some sort. Sasuke led the group down a stone laid road.  
Hinata felt a strange calm brace over her. She felt rejuvenated and strangely happy. Hinata smiled despite the long journey, unable to contain the bubbling feeling of joy. Sasuke eyed her warily, but shrugged it off when he sensed her contentedness.

It was not long until they reached the Moon Castle, Lord Tsuki's domains. The compound was made out of one large building and several small interconnected with the main building. A wall stretched around the compound, four towers stood in its four corners. Hinata couldn't place the architecture, but it appeared to be a mix of several cultures. Inside was a long archway with tall pillars. Each pillar was lit with low hanging paper lanterns with red covers, and between each of the pillars stood a guard stiff as a pole. The floor was covered in white marble all the way to the long stairway leading to two massive red doors. "Magnificent," Hinata stared wide eyed. Sasuke smiled to himself upon hearing her words. He felt proud of being the Lord of the Moon country at that moment. Gaara shot Sasuke a doubtful look. "Are you just a lord or a secret king I have not heard about?" Sasuke's smile widened. "Indeed. I am merely a lord of some meager land. The wealth has been passed down for generations, you see. Nothing magical about it." The young lord chuckled in delight and proceeded to the entrance where another faction of neatly dressed servants bowed in polite gesture to their lord's return. "Please, show our guest's to their rooms. I believe we also have enough to spare for the additional company." The servants bowed again and they lead the party inside the castle.

Hinata was lead down a long corridor after passing through several impressive rooms, even more impressive than the mansion in Sunagakure. The wealth of the Moon Castle was beyond breathtaking, and every arch, hall, window and door displayed its splendor with colorful paintings, tapestries, beautiful woodwork and so much more which made Hinata's head spin. "This is your room, milady," the female servant announced and opened a red lacquered oaken door. Sunlight struck Hinata when they entered and she had to blink a few times to adjust. The room was anything but simple. A canopy bed stood against the west wall, garbed in deep blue valance and white linen. Across the bed stood a dressing table and a large mirror, and to the side was a chaise longue in red oak and yellow covering. Heavy drapes hung around four large windows with a view to the back yard which was a traditional Chinese garden. A large pond stood in its center with small streams snaking around the garden and watering the hundreds of unique flowerbeds and trees basking in the sun. A pavilion was placed in the middle of the pool and stone steps lead to it. Water lilies decorated the pond, and hundreds of golden koi swam in delight. "If there is anything milady needs, myself and other servants will always be available for service. If you like, we will prepare a bath and garments fitting for tonight's feast as a celebration of our Lord's safe return." the servant bowed politely and left the room, and Hinata's eyes were wide still from the overwhelming service.

After a long awaited bath, Hinata dressed in her own clothes for the time being. She still had much time until the "feast" began and she decided to explore the garden. She felt bad for poking her nose around like a curious cat with far too many lives, but she could not resist the pulling temptation of the garden beckoning her. Eventually she found the main hallway and a male servant guided her through several crisscrossing galleries and sitting rooms until they came to the designated door leading out to the garden. The servant bowed politely and reminded her not to be late for the feast, or the "Young Lord would be saddened by the absence of Hinata-sama". She nodded sheepishly, and said she would be there. Once the man had left did Hinata open the door and step outside. The sun hung low in the distant horizon and a layer of red and pink covered the shifting clouds. The garden seemed even more beautiful than in the bright afternoon sun. Hinata walked down the grassy path laid out before her. The air was fresh and welcoming and the many colors around her were mesmerizing. She giggled subconsciously and spun around, running from one flowerbed to the other and smelled the flowers, studied their beauty and after a while she found herself on the pavilion, staring at a school of fish. Her smile fell as she recalled the event a few days ago in the desert, and she wondered if Sasuke blamed her deep inside, even when he said he was not. The night with the storm had been uncomfortable, noisy and awkward at best and the feverish lord whom had lay so unnervingly close for her comfort brought a deep blush to Hinata's cheeks. She pitied the man then, but at the same time they were laying in direct contact of each other, and the event still bothered her. But he did not blame her or proclaim any sort of hostility towards the girl because of the incidence with the snake. Hinata was grateful. She truly was. But at the same time, she could not help but to feel uneasy around Sasuke's searching look, those black eyes which seemed to swallow her whole. There was a hunger deep inside of them, but it was shrouded and mystified, and maybe the man was only thankful to be alive and displayed a familiar personality as his gratitude towards her. Then Gaara had acted out of jealousy, even if he did not admit it. Hinata's mind spun again and she buried her face in her hands in frustration.  
"You do seem to like gardens, Hinata-san," a voice all too familiar made the hair on Hinata's arms stand on edge and she spun in surprise to look into a pair of black eyes. "Lord Tsuki! Oh, I… I didn't mean to… I mean, yes, I really like gardens. I am sorry to intrude," she stammered in surprise and horror at the same time. Hinata did not dislike the man, but whenever she thought of him he seemed to appear out of the blue.  
"No bother. I am glad you like it. I hope the room suited your needs?"  
"Oh, very much so, Lord Tsuki," she replied and fiddled her fingers in a nervous reaction. "Not many of my guests venture out here, not by themselves. I believe they are afraid of _ghosts_," Sasuke teased. Hinata gulped nervously. She hated ghosts the most, the way they haunted places touched by death. Strange noises and unsightly silhouettes would drive Hinata's heart into frenzy. She had never seen a ghost, but there had been countless stories throughout the years, especially in the house of Hyuuga. Hinata stared at the garden and gulped, afraid a semi-transparent shape of a woman would jump out of the flowerbed and greet her with a shrill shriek of 'surprise'.  
Sasuke laughed upon seeing her worried expression and she jumped from the outburst. "I apologize. I did not mean to frighten you." Hinata slapped him lightly on the arm. "What is the story then, since you say the garden is haunted?" Sasuke's eyes wandered around the garden and settled on a specific point on the other end of the pond where a wooden bench stood by itself.  
"Fair question, I believe. Ah, the story. Well, this garden was built about a hundred years ago by my great-grandfather. It was a gift to my great-grandmother whom he had just wed, you see. She was far away from home and it made her sad. My grandfather remembered she used to love flowers and built this. It brought her great happiness. She would spend every minute of her spare time tending the flowers and feeding the koi," Sasuke paused for a moment, lost in remembrance. Hinata studied him, noticing the lost and sad face he wore. "Not long after my great-grandmother had given birth to their first son, she fell ill and there was no cure for her fatal illness. In her final days, she spent her time out here and not in bed like the doctors advised her. She was sitting on that bench over there, looking at the fish when the disease claimed her life. Her death was not painful. When she was found, it is told she appeared to be asleep, and that her dreams were soothing and calm. My great-grandfather mourned for her death a long time, and sometimes when he went to this place, he thought he saw his wife sitting peacefully on that bench and fed the koi. He swore to protect her memory and said that this garden was never to be destroyed. He died here too, of old age also by the pond right next to where his wife had passed so many years ago." Sasuke sighed from the memory, a tale he used to love as a child and still did. Hinata's eyes were streaked with tears. "That is beautiful yet sad. So, have you ever seen her, your great-grandmother, I mean?" she asked and wiped the tears. He shook his head slowly. "No, I do not think so. I have often wandered out here in the middle of the night to investigate, but I have yet to see a ghost of any kind. Come now. I am starving. The feast is waiting," he suggested and held out a hand to let Hinata walk first. She nodded and did as bid, even when she knew it was a long while until the feast began. She did not mind.

The feast was an extravagant dinner with several servings of multiple dishes of exotic kinds. Several types of red and white wines, beer and other liquids she found foul smelling was handed around the table like in a common tavern. They ate, drank, sang even and enjoyed the company well into the night. Sasuke and Gaara cheered and clang their glasses time on time, and Zaku passed out long before the Lord and Kage even showed any signs of drunkenness. After a few of the guests had fallen drunk to the table or the floor or the many sitting cushions around the table, Hinata wobbled to her room accompanied by a stone-faced servant whom made sure she arrived safely. Hinata felt light headed and slightly off balance from all the wine, but she had not drunk much. Then again, it was her first time drinking at all. Thinking firstly of the safe keeping of the moonstone, she found it among her things and put it under the pillow. She fell asleep and slept and dreamt the strangest dreams she have had for a while. From under the pillow protruded an unusual light which lit up the room, then it faded and was gone.


End file.
